My Beloved Sister
by Sandy-Yeap
Summary: A compilation oneshot of all 13 brothers spending their alone time with Ema Hinata. Ever wonder how it looks like for the boys to spend their alone time with Ema without Juli disturbing? Each oneshot is gonna contain a pinch of fluffiness!
1. Masaomi Asahina -Doctor of the Day-

**A/N:** Hi guys! So, I have been watching this anime lately and some random idea struck me outta nowhere. I just have a very strong desire to write a oneshot of each and every boys in Brothers Conflict. So here I am! I will begin from the oldest to youngest in this oneshot.

So here is Masaomi's route! Masaomi is 31 years old and is working as a paediatrician. Let's not waste any more time and get on with the oneshot, shall we~?

* * *

It is 7:30am in the morning and Ema is getting ready to prepare breakfast for the boys. As soon as she got down the stairs, Ukyo greeted her good morning and is currently whisking a bowl of eggs. "Good morning, Ukyo-nii san. Have you seen Masaomi-san? " Ema greet back and ask Ukyo.

"No. I guess he is still resting in his room. " Ukyo shake his head slightly as he speaks.

"Oh, I see. Let me give you a hand in preparing breakfast. " Ema smile slightly.

"Your help is really appreciated. " Ukyo patted Ema's head lightly and instruct Ema to cook omelette.

It has been a day since Masaomi lock himself up in his room as soon as he get home from the hospital. _"I wonder if Masaomi-san is alright. It's very rare to see him lock himself up in his room even though he is busy with hospital paperwork. I guess I should go check up on him as soon as I'm done with breakfast. "_ Ema thought to herself as she cook the omelette.

"Chii.. The omelette is going to burnt. " Juli said as he observe the omelette turning brownish.

"Oh gosh! " Ema quickly get the omelette off the frying pan and sigh. "Guess I will have this for myself then. "

"Good mor.. I smell something burnt.. ! " both Yuusuke and Subaru said in unison.

"Sorry, I got careless. But don't worry, I'll be having this one to myself. " Ema said as she blush in embarrassment.

* * *

As soon as everyone is done with their breakfast, they prepare to leave for their daily work/school. "Are you ready to go yet? We're gonna run late if you still dilly dally there. " Yuusuke said as he put on his shoes.

"Umm ,it's alright, Yuusuke-kun. Please leave without me. I'm going to bring breakfast to Masaomi-san first before heading to school. " Ema said as she smile.

"Alright then. Make sure don't be late for class. " Yuusuke wave his hand slightly and left.

 _"Hmm. . What should I prepare for Masaomi-san as breakfast? Maybe a bowl of salad will do. "_ Ema thought to herself as she take out the ingredient needed to make a healthy salad. After for about 10 minutes later, she is able to finish preparing a bowl of salad and is quite satisfy with the outcome. _"This should do. Now I better hurry up and pass this bowl of salad to Masaomi-san. I still have to rush to school. "_ Ema quickly head off to Masaomi's room.

 ***knock knock*** Ema knock on Masaomi's bedroom door gently. "Masaomi-san? It's me, Ema. " she can hear footstep approaching from the other end of the room and soon the door in front of her open slightly.

"Oh Ema-chan. Is there anything you need help with? " Masaomi said as soon as he open the door.

"I-I brought breakfast for you. Since you didn't come down earlier to have some. " Ema said as she hold the bowl of salad toward to Masaomi.

"Thank you very much. That's very kind of you. " Masaomi said in a weak tone but try not to make it too obvious as he reach out for the bowl of salad.

"Are you alright? You don't seem so well. " Ema ask worriedly.

"I'm fi- " before he could finish the sentence, he felt really dizzy and about to collapse to the ground.

"Masaomi-san. . ! " Ema was shock and quickly reach out to support Masaomi. _"His hand is really hot.. He must have catch a cold. "_ She thought to herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ema-chan.. " Masaomi try to regain balance and smile in a troubled way.

"Don't mention it. It seems like you catch a cold. Please lie down on the bed and I will check your temperature. " Ema said as she guide Masaomi to his bed. As she slowly lay Masaomi down on his bed, she found a thermometer lying on the work table and poke it gently into Masaomi's mouth.

"Ema-chan, you're going to be late for school if you don't le- " as he is about to finish his sentence, the thermometer beeping sound interrupts him.

Ema gasp as she look at the display result. "G-gosh.. ! 39 degree! Masaomi-san, you have a high fever.. ! " she said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself. I think you better head off to school now. " he said in a weak tone.

"I-I can't do that. Knowing you are having such high fever, I'll stay here and take care of you. " Ema said.

"But you will miss out on your study if you stay behind and look after me. " Masaomi said in a troubled tone.

"It's alright. I can ask Yuusuke-kun to lend me his note for today's class. Would you please finish this bowl of salad since you have yet to eat breakfast? " she said as she pass the bowl of salad to Masaomi.

"Thank you, Ema-chan. " he said as he dig in. As soon as Masaomi finish the bowl of salad, Ema hand some medication and a glass of water for him to consume.

"Now all you need to do is get some rest. I'm sure you will get better once you get enough rest, Masaomi-san. " Ema said and smile.

"All this while, I'm the one taking care of the whole family. But I'm glad that this house have another personal doctor to look after me and the others when needed. " he said as he gently caress Ema's head.

"Y-you're exaggerating, Masaomi-san.. But I'm glad that I'm able to help you out in some way. Please get some rest. I will be downstairs so don't hesitate to call me if you need any help. " Ema said as she cover Masaomi's body with a blanket.

* * *

"Nee, nee~ Onee-san! Can we have curry hamburger again tonight~ ? " Wataru cheerfully said as he help Ema preparing dinner.

"Umm.. I was thinking of making miso ramen for tonight. Is it alright if I cook that tomorrow? " Ema respond worriedly. _"Masaomi-san is still too weak to have something heavy like curry hamburger. I hope Wataru-kun would go with miso ramen.. "_ she thought to herself.

"Hmm.. Alright! Wataru will let onee-san decide tonight's dinner~ But tomorrow dinner is definitely curry hamburger! " He said smirking mischievously.

"Sure. " She smiled and prepare dinner.

As Masaomi make his way down the flight of stairs, he smell delicious aroma filling around the living room. "I smell something delicious.. ~ " He said and look at the kitchen direction.

"Masaomi-san.. ! " Ema quickly put a lid on the pot containing miso soup and rush toward to Masaomi's side. "Are you feeling better now? " she questioned Masaomi.

"I'm feeling a lot better all thanks to you, Ema-chan. " Masaomi land a gentle kiss on Ema's forehead and smile.

Ema blush instantly as soon as Masaomi kissed her forehead and gone speechless. _"E-eh.. ? Did Masaomi-san just.. ? "_ she felt her heart skips a beat as she place her hand on her forehead.

"Masa-nee~ " Wataru said cheerfully as he hug Masaomi tightly. "We are having miso ramen for dinner tonight! " he giggled.

"That sounds nice. I'm sure the other will be looking forward to eat something light like miso ramen. " Masaomi said.

2 hours later, everyone returns home and enjoy the dinner together happily. None of them know Ema prepared this dinner especially for Masaomi. _"I'm glad Masaomi-san is feeling better now. I hope this miso ramen can help him recover completely soon. "_ Ema thought to herself as she look at Masaomi smiling. Masaomi noticed Ema looking at him and he returned her smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that concludes the oneshot for Masaomi's route~! It's only a bit fluffy but I hope you guys like it. Well, I'm sure Ema would really take good care of Masaomi if he ever fall sick~

Okie! Next will be Ukyo Asahina's route~ I will try and upload it as soon as I can. Say, would you guys be so kind to **R & R** for me~? I would really appreciate it if you guys take your time to give me your review! Thank you so much for reading this oneshot~ (^^)


	2. Ukyo Asahina -Dinner for Two-

**A/N:** Hi again~ Welcome to Ukyo Asahina's route! Say, did you guys enjoy reading the previous oneshot? I sure hope you guys do~ I heard that a lot of girls would want to marry Ukyo due to him being such a gentleman and a great cook (even I can imagine marrying him and having delicious food all day long prepared by him!)

Ukyo is 29 years old and is working as a lawyer. I sometimes wonder how his workplace and work life looks like~ Though I'm sure his office is gonna be a big and tall building. E-enough with the nonsense. Let's get on with the oneshot, shall we~?

* * *

"I'm home! " Ema said as she make her way down the stairs and head off to the kitchen to greet Ukyo. She ended class early due to her after school activities have been cancelled.

"Welcome home. You are quite early today. " Ukyo greeted and look at the clock which indicates it's only 4 o'clock. He is currently cleaning the kitchen and restocking food into the fridge.

"My after school activities have been cancelled because my teacher is not feeling well. Are you cleaning the kitchen? Let me help you. " Ema put down her school bag on the sofa and head off toward to Ukyo.

"It's alright, I can take care of it myself. You must be tired after returning home from school. Why not you got get some rest? " Ukyo respond as he put some raw salmon fish and meat into the freezer.

"I'm not really tired. Please let me help you out. " Ema insisted as she start cleaning the stove and sink area.

"Thank you so much, Ema-chan. Your help is really appreciated. Oh, and it's only the two of us who will be having dinner tonight. " Ukyo smiled and put away the dry foods in the shelves.

"Eh? Only the two of us? " Ema was shock to hear about only the two of them will be having dinner.

"Yes. Apparently, the others is kind of busy with their works and some of them wanted to dine out with their friends. " Ukyo replied.

"What about Wataru-kun? He is not eating with us? " Ema ask as she scrub the sink.

"Nat-kun say he will be taking Wataru-kun out for dinner. He say it has been a while since he last brought Wataru-kun out for dinner. " he said and put all the plastic bags away.

"I see. " Ema nod and get back to cleaning the sink. _"So I guess it's really just me and Ukyo-san having dinner together tonight.. "_ she thought to herself and smile slightly.

* * *

After cleaning for about half an hour, they are finally done cleaning and the kitchen look pristine clean. Not a spot of dust or dirt could be found in the kitchen. "Ukyo-san, what will we be having for dinner? " Ema is eager to know what they will be having for dinner as the two of them putting away the cleaning tools.

"We will be having fried rice with katsuobushi topping and chicken corn soup. Is that alright with you? " Ukyo ask.

"Yes.. ! Fried rice with katsuobushi topping is my favourite dish! I'm really looking forward to dinner now. " Ema replied happily.

"That's good to hear. Why don't you go take a shower? After your shower, we can get on cooking dinner together. " He suggested.

"Sounds good to me. I'll go and have a quick shower then. Please don't go off cooking without me. " she said looking at Ukyo with a don't you dare face.

"Don't worry. I'll keep my promise. " Ukyo laugh slightly as he said.

"Alright then. I'll see you later after my shower. " Ema carry her school bag and head off to her room and prepare to take a shower.

Ukyo leave the kitchen and sit down on the sofa. He reach out for the letters addressed to him and start reading the letters. _"These letters are sent to me from work.. Let's see.. "_

* * *

"Chii, you look surprisingly happy. Did something happened? " Juli questioned Ema as soon as she enter the room.

"Well, both me and Ukyo-san is going to cook my favourite dish for dinner. I'm really looking forward to it. " Ema replied and start packing her shower stuff into the bucket.

"Eh!? Alone with him? Chii, you better make sure you bring me along when you are preparing dinner together with him! Who knows what will happen when I'm not on your side protecting you? " Juli quickly said as he hop toward to Ema.

"Don't bother about it, Juli. Ukyo-san is not that kind of guy, you know. I'm going to take a shower now. " She patted Juli on the head and head off to the bathroom.

"Chii! Wait for m- " Before he can finish his sentence, Ema accidentally close the door which result in him slamming his face on the door hard. _"Chii.. How could you do this to me? "_ Juli cried in his heart silently.

* * *

20 minutes later, Ema can be seen running down the flight of stairs full of excitement toward to the living room. "Ukyo-san, I'm done showering. Oh, is that today's letter you are reading? " She said as she approach toward to Ukyo who have been reading all the letters since just now.

"Yes. Apparently a client from overseas want to hire me for a case. I see you're quite fast with the showering today. " Ukyo replied as he tuck the letters back into the envelope.

"Well.. That's because I'm really looking forward to prepare today's dinner. Should we get on with the cooking now? " Ema asked.

"Sure. Let's go then. " He put the letters aside and smile.

The two of them head toward to the kitchen together and get all the ingredients needed to prepare the dinner on the table. As Ukyo preparing to boil the soup, he ask Ema to wash all the vegetables and slice them up. Ema was working just fine cutting all the vegetables but then she suddenly stood still staring at a piece of meat looking quite troubled. Ukyo noticed Ema's sudden halt of work and ask if she is alright with full of concern.

"U-umm.. Ukyo-san, how am I suppose to slice this piece of meat again? " Ema questioned.

"Just slice them up like how I teach you last time. " Ukyo replied.

"B-but.. I'm really sorry but I seems to have forgotten how am I suppose to do it again.. " Ema said slowly afraid that Ukyo is going to lecture how forgetful she can be.

"Guess it can't be helped. Let me teach you again then. " Ukyo said and move toward to Ema's back. He gently place his hand on top of Ema's hand and begin teaching her how to slice the meat properly.

Ema know that he is teaching her how to slice the meat but she can't stop blushing. _"I.. I can't helped but feel that Ukyo-san is embracing me from behind. It is quite embarrassing at the thought of it.. "_ She blushed even more as she thought to herself.

"... -and that's how you do it. Got it? " He said close to Ema's ear. Ema jumped in surprise as Ukyo talk near to her ear which gives a ticklish sensation on her ear.

"G-g-got it.. ! " Ema felt completely embarrassed and nod quickly.

"Then I'll leave that to you. " Ukyo smiled and patted Ema's head gently.

 _"G-gosh.. ! Get a hold on yourself, Ema.. ! Ukyo-san is just teaching me the technique to handle this piece of meat.. T-that wasn't completely a hug.. ! "_ Ema took a deep breath in and continue with her cooking.

* * *

"And the finishing touch. I will leave the honour for you to do it. " Ukyo said and hand a plate of katsuobushi to Ema. Ema nodded and sprinkle lots of katsuobushi on top of both Ukyo and her fried rice.

"There! It's done. It looks really delicious. " Ema smiled.

"Let's eat then, shall we? " He said and pour two bowls of soup.

"Yes! I'll set the table. " She said happily and set the dinning table with food and tableware.

"Ittadakimasu! " both of them said in unison and began to dig in. For a few moment, both of them remain silent as they enjoy the meal. The food was too good and they can't stop eating.

"Ema-chan, I know you don't really enjoy spicy food but why not try a mouth of it? This hot sauce I added on my fried rice is imported from Korea. " Ukyo said as he offered a spoonful of fried rice from his spoon.

"O-okay.. I will give it a try. " Ema said nervously because she is afraid that it might be too spicy for her but she eat it. After a few chew and swallowing it, her eyes widen slightly while cover her mouth.

"A-are you alright? Is it too spicy for you? Here, drink some water. " Ukyo said worriedly and quickly offer her a cup of water.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just surprised that this hot sauce is delicious. It's not really that spicy and it have a little sweetness to it. I really like it. " Ema said and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. Here, you can add some into your fried rice. " Ukyo put the hot sauce in front of Ema.

"Thank you. " Ema took it and add it into her fried rice.

The two of them enjoy their meal together happily. Juli, who have been left behind in Ema's room, stare out at the window feeling extremely sad. _"Chii.. How long are you going to enjoy your lovely dinner with HIM? Don't you know my face hurt badly? "_ He caress his face and sighed.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that concludes the oneshot of Ukyo's route! Isn't it great that both Ukyo and Ema could have a lovely dinner together without the other boys and Juli disturbing? **(lol)** Poor Juli.

 **Wataru:** I still don't get it why Kyo-nii san want you to bring me for dinner tonight so badly.  
 **Natsume:** Beats me. Guess he gets tired cooking dinner for you?  
 **Wataru:** Eeeh.. ? Really? *sobs sobs*  
 **Natsume:** O-oii.. ! Don't cry. I'm just j-joking.

Well, I wonder if Natsume is really the one who want to bring Wataru out for dinner. **(XD)** Alright, next will be Kaname's route. Say, would you guys be so kind to **R & R** for me? I would really appreciate it if you guys take your time to give me your review! Thank you so much for reading this oneshot~ (^^)


	3. Kaname Asahina-Midsummer Night Festival-

**A/N:** Hi guys~ Welcome to Kaname Asahina's route~! Well, my first impression on Kaname was a shocking one. I can't believe such a bad boy like him could become a monk though (no offense but I think it's really cool to have such a bad boy monk once in a while~ **XD** )

Kaname is 26 and is one of the member in a monk club. All the club members (Yuusei and Chiaki) sure looks handsome though. But both of them couldn't compare to our beloved bad boy monk, Kaname~ **(lol)** Alright, let's get on with da oneshot, shall we~?

* * *

"Thank you so much for your support. Please go ahead and enter the shrine to wait for your turn, miss. " Ema said as she bow to a group of girls. It is that time of the year again where the Buddha Club is holding a Midsummer Night's Buddhist Service festival in Yatsugatake. It is a yearly event held by the shrine where people gather there to pray in the shrine and enjoy the night festival.

Majority of the people who visit the shrine are girls due to three of the club members are hot looking guys. "You have work hard, my imouto. Thank you for coming all the way here to help your onii-san. " Kaname said as he came out from the shrine and approach toward to Ema.

"I'm glad that I could help you out even a bit, Kaname-san. " Ema shook her head slightly and smile. It was suppose to be her, Yuusuke and Wataru who come and help Kaname out but due Yuusuke unable to finish his assignment in time, he couldn't make it. As for Wataru, his elementary school is holding a visit trip to Botanical Greenhouse which makes him unable to come too.

"I see that you brought your imouto to help you out this time, Kaname. " Chiaki smile mischievously and place both hands on Ema's shoulders.

"Of course. She is extremely helpful to me. And mind you, my imouto is very sensitive to touches. " Kaname said and pull Ema over to his side.

"K-Kaname-san.. " Ema is being pulled by Kaname and blush slightly as her head accidentally rest on Kaname's broad chest.

"Aww, c'mon Kaname! It's alright to let me have a little fun with your imouto right? " Chiaki said playfully.

"Nope. My imouto is mine tonight. Besides, you have a long queue of fan girls waiting for you to fulfil their requests. " Kaname hug Ema tightly and smile.

"Fine, you win tonight. But next time, I'll have her instead. " Chiaki sighed and head back inside the shrine.

"U-umm.. Kaname-san.. " Ema felt embarrassed by Kaname's sudden hug and stutter slightly as she speak.

"You seriously are sensitive to touches aren't you, my imouto? " Kaname laughed slightly and release Ema.

"S-stop teasing me, Kaname-san.. ! " She said as she blush intensely.

"I'm sure you must be tired greeting all those people who come to pray. Let's go and enjoy ourselves for a bit. " He smile and pat Ema's head.

"Is it really alright to just go off like that without letting both Yuusei-san and Chiaki-san know? " Ema questioned.

"It's alright. Besides, Yuu-kun as me to catch a break with you. C'mon, let's go. " Kaname hold Ema's hand and guide her to shops open in the festival.

 _"Somehow, I can't help but feel like I'm going on a date with Kaname-san.. N-no.. ! What am I thinking? Kaname-san is my brother. It is usual for both brother and sister go out together sometimes. So please calm down.. "_ Ema thought to herself as she place a hand on her pounding chest.

* * *

The place is crowded with people and most of the shops are occupied with people. As both Kaname and Ema walk pass some of the shops, a lot of girls blushed and wave at Kaname. Ema felt shocked because she couldn't believed that Kaname have so many fan girls. "So, what would you like to do first, imouto? " Kaname questioned and look at Ema.

"I-I don't know.. What would you like to do, Kaname-san? " Ema questioned back.

"Well, I'm fine with anything. I just want you to enjoy this festival so you decide what we both should do. " He answered and smile.

"Hmm.. Why don't we go for that first? " She point to one of the goldfish stall.

"Goldfish scooping? I didn't know you have a thing for those though. But sure if that's what you want to do, imouto. " Kaname scratch his head a little and head off toward to the goldfish stall together with Ema.

"Welcome! You two are lucky to drop by now. I just put in a bunch of rare goldfish. Why not try your luck and catch some for your beautiful girlfriend, handsome? " the shop owner said and smile.

"U-umm.. We are not a co- " Ema begin to said.

"That's nice. I'll give it a try. " Kaname interrupts Ema and pay the shop owner 500 yen.

"Good luck to you, handsome! " the shop owner quickly collect the money and hand a basket and a paper scooper to Kaname.

"Well, here goes nothing. Wish me luck in catching these, imouto. " Kaname grin and start scooping.

"G-good luck, Kaname-san.. ! " Ema quickly said and blush slightly. _"I wonder why did Kaname-san stop me from telling the shop keeper that both me and him are just brother and sister.. "_ she thought to herself quietly.

* * *

After for more than 6 tries, Kaname still fails to catch one of the goldfish and feel slightly frustrated. He used to catch them easily for his fan girls but somehow he feel a bit distracted by the fact that he is catching one of these goldfish for Ema. "One more try, old man. " Kaname hand another 500 yen to the shop keeper.

"T-that's enough, Kaname-san. It's alright that you didn't manage to catch any. " Ema quickly said as she watch Kaname hand another 500 yen to the shop keeper.

"Well, this is going to be my last try. Pray hard for me to get at least one, okay? " He ruffles Ema's hair and get ready to try again. This time, he is seen much more serious and concentrated compare to the first 6 tries. _"C'mon goldie, let me catch you. I have to make my imouto happy. I'm sure she will take really good care of you guys too. So please! "_ Kaname thought to himself as he try to catch the goldfish.

 _"Please let Kaname-san catch a goldfish.. He have been working really hard to catch one.. "_ Ema claps her hand together and pray hard.

"Good catch, handsome! You manage to catch the rarest goldfish among the others! Congratulations! " the shop keeper congratulate Kaname happily.

"You did it, Kaname-san! Congratulations. " Ema said as she pat Kaname's shoulder gently.

"Here, this is yours. " Kaname hand the packet of goldfish to Ema and smile.

"W-what.. ? Are you sure? But you work so hard to catch it. " Ema eyes widen slightly and look at the packet containing the goldfish.

"Well, I was intending to catch it for you anyway. Make sure you treasure it, imouto. " He hold Ema's hand and place the packet of goldfish on her palm.

"T-thank you so much, Kaname-san.. ! I will treasure it. " She smiled as she hold the packet of goldfish close to her.

"Alright, since we are done with the goldfish, what do you want to do next? " He questioned.

"Umm.. " Ema look around her surrounding trying to search for something sweet that both of them can enjoy. "Would you like to eat some dango? I heard that this shop sell the best dango. " She quickly point at the nearby dango shop and look at Kaname.

"Dango? I see you have a sweet tooth for such things. " Kaname said as he approach toward to the dango shop with Ema.

"Well, dango is a great dessert for me. Don't you like dango too? " Ema questioned.

"I'm not really keen for such sweet things but if I got to eat it with my imouto then I don't mind. " He smiled.

"Umm, could I have two servings of dango please? " she asked the shop keeper.

"Two servings of dango coming right up! Here you go, miss! That would be 400 yen please! " the shop keeper hand two sticks of dango to Ema.

As Ema search her pouch for 400 yen, Kaname hand 400 yen to the shop keeper and take the dango. He tuck away his pouch as he give one of the dango stick to Ema. "Oh, you should have let me treat you instead, Kaname-san.. ! " Ema furrowed her eyebrow slightly as she take the dango stick from Kaname.

"Don't worry about it. Today is my treat so enjoy as much as you like, imouto. " Kaname patted Ema's head gently and start eating the dango.

"Thank you, Kaname-san. " Ema smiled and eat dango. _"Kaname-san is so kind and caring. Even though he spend so much trying to catch a goldfish for me, he is willing to treat me to some dango. I guess I should do something for him later to thank him. "_ she thought to herself and nod.

* * *

After walking around and playing some games/eating snacks, they decided to take a break and sit down on the nearby bench. As they relax themselves, two young ladies pass by them and they heard the ladies conversation.

"Hey, I heard this year is going to have fireworks! It should be starting anytime soon! " one of the young lady said.

"Really? Then we better find a good place to view the fireworks! " the other young lady said.

"I know where is the good place to view fireworks. Let's go! " said the first young lady excitedly and both she and her friend head off toward to the cherry blossom garden.

"Say, would you like to view the fireworks too, imouto? " Kaname asked.

"I would love to. It has been awhile since I last watch fireworks. " Ema replied happily.

"Alright then. Follow me. I know where is the best place to see them. " He said and reach out his hand toward to Ema.

"O-okay.. " Ema reach out her hand toward to Kaname. As soon as both of them hold hands, Kaname guide Ema toward to the forest. After walking for 5 minutes they saw a small hill and climb on top of it.

"Let's see.. The fireworks should begin anytime soon. Sit down. " Kaname sit down and pat on the ground next to him. Ema nodded and sit down next to Kaname. True enough that as soon as Ema sit down, the firework started.

"Wow.. ! The firework is so beautiful! " Ema exclaimed excitedly and claps her hand together.

She didn't notice that Kaname is not watching the firework at all but looking at her. As Ema's attention completely focus on the fireworks, Kaname's face approach to hers slowly. "Imouto.. " Kaname whispers affectionately near Ema's ears.

"H-huh.. ? " As soon as Ema turn her head toward to Kaname, she felt a soft lips press against hers. Not realising what is going on, she blush intensely. _"W-what is going on.. ? K-K-Kaname-san is.. K-kissing me.. ? "_ She can't think straight and close her eyes. Her heartbeats are the same as the exploding fireworks.

"Thank you for spending today with me, my precious imouto. It's been a long time since I last enjoy this festival like today. " Kaname kiss Ema's forehead gently and smile.

"U-umm.. T-thank you for today too, Kaname-san.. " Ema muttered as she put her hands on her lips.

"Call me 'onii-san' , imouto. " Kaname said as he look into Ema's eyes passionately.

"O.. onii.. san.. " Ema said slowly and feel her face flushed bright red.

"That's my imouto. Say, would you come and help me out again next year? " Kaname asked and ruffles Ema's hair.

"Sure.. " she said, still blushing red like a tomato.

"Onii-san is looking forward to it then. And there goes the last firework. We should head back to the shrine now. Are you ready to go? " Kaname stand up and pat off the dust on his back. Ema is too nervous to say anything just nod at Kaname and stand up slowly.

 _"I didn't expect my date with Kaname-san to turn out like this.. Kaname-san just kissed me out of the blue and I don't know what to do. "_ Ema's heart still pounding from thinking about the kiss. As both of them make their way back to the shrine, Kaname grinned throughout the journey while Ema blushed intensely holding the packet containing the goldfish close to her chest.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that is the end of Kaname's route~ I wonder if your kokoro goes doki doki in this chapter~ **(XD)** Well, my heart sure flutter slightly while writing this oneshot. **(lol)** Say, both of them sure take their sweet time enjoying the festival eh~ ? Poor Yuusei and Chiaki doing all the work while Kaname enjoy himself.

 **Yuusei:** I thought I told him that he could take 20 minutes break. Did he misheard it?  
 **Chiaki:** You shouldn't let him go in the first place! Now we have to do his part too!  
 **Yuusei:** He shall be incharge of cleaning up the shrine later when he comes back.  
 **Chiaki:** Well, that sounds good for a punishment. ***smile mischievously***

Looks like Kaname have lots to do as soon as he get back from the date hmm~ ? **(lol)** Okay, the next one will be Hikaru's route. Say, would you guys be so kind to **R & R** for me? I would really appreciate it if you guys take your time to give me your review! Thank you so much for reading this oneshot~ (^^)


	4. Hikaru Asahina -SOS Model?-

**A/N:** Hey guys~ It's me again! Welcome to Hikaru Asahina's route! Well, I didn't know that Hikaru was a cross dresser. The first time I saw him, I thought he was a 'she' like Ema. After knowing he is a guy, I kinda pick an interest on him. The way he cross dress, do his hairstyle and make up. (I fail as a girl compare to him. **XD** )

Hikaru is 25 and is a cross dressing novelist. Say, did any of you expect him to be a 'she' when you guys first saw him? **(lol)** Though all I can say is that he is quite 'unique'. Alright, enough with the he/she stuff. Let's get on with the story, shall we?

* * *

"Oh no.. ! This is bad! " Hikaru sound extremely depressed as he lie down on the sofa clinging onto his head. Ema who is making her way down the staircase notice Hikaru is in distress. Feeling curious as to why Hikaru is in distress, Ema approach toward to Hikaru slowly.

"I-is there something wrong, Hikaru-san.. ? " Ema questioned worriedly.

"Oh, Ema-chan.. Seems like I'm really going to miss my one of a life time chance again.. " Hikaru sighed.

"Eh? What do you mean by that? " Ema quickly sit down beside Hikaru and look at him with a shock expression.

"Well, here is how the story goes. You know I'm a novelist right? And novelist usually take every single chance to participate in any event to motivate themselves in writing a new novel. I'm currently planning to write a novel based on 'model' and I manage to find a company that is holding a model fashion show tonight. Believe it or not but I manage to get approval in participating the fashion show. But there is one problem.. " Hikaru sit up slowly as he explain his distress to Ema.

"W-wow.. You're really awesome, Hikaru-san! You manage to get approval in participating the show. So what is seems to be the problem that you are looking so distress? Is there something wrong with the clothing or make-up? " Ema questioned.

"No. There is nothing wrong with the clothing or make-up but myself.. " Hikaru sighed again.

"Eh? Yourself? " She somehow feel unexpected to hear that Hikaru is in distress about himself.

"Well.. The show is going to begin in another 3 hours time. I don't think I can participate it because I'm currently suffering from a very bad headache. I already consume some pain killer pills but I'm still in no good condition to participate in the show. " He said and cling onto his head.

"Oh no.. ! This is bad. Did you go and consult a doctor why are you having such a bad headache? " Ema asked worriedly.

"Masa-nii say that I'm overworking myself and ask me to take some rest for today and I will feel better by tomorrow. But if I don't participate in the fashion show tonight, I won't be able to get the inspiration I need in writing my new novel. " Hikaru said sadly and lie down his head on Ema's shoulder.

 _"What should I do? Hikaru-san seems like he is going to miss his inspiration in writing his new novel. "_ Ema thought to herself as she look at Hikaru sadly.

"Ah! Unless.. " Hikaru look at Ema with sparkling eyes.

"Unless.. ? " Ema repeated Hikaru's words and look at him suspiciously.

"Unless you are willing to participate in the fashion show in my place. I'm sure you will be a very beautiful model, Ema-chan. " He said cheerfully.

"W-what.. !? N-no way. I couldn't possibly replace you, H-Hikaru-san.. ! You are way more beautiful than me. " She quickly reply and shook her head.

"Aww.. C'mon, Ema-chan. Can't you at least do a favour for this poor onii-san here? " He look at Ema with puppy eyes.

 _"Well, just now I can't figure a way to help Hikaru-san. But now he manage to come up with a way to solve his misery. But for me to take part in the fashion show in his place? Am I really worthy of doing so? I guess maybe I should give it a try if it means cheering Hikaru-san up. He might even manage to spark an inspiration too during the show."_ Ema thought to herself silently and nod slowly. "A-alright then.. I will accept your request, Hikaru-san. "

"Really !? That's my Ema-chan! Thank you so much! " Hikaru hugged Ema tightly and smile in satisfaction.

"But I have one problem. I'm not really good in picking costumes or putting on make-up. " Ema said feeling a little troubled.

"Don't worry. Leave everything to me. As long as you agree to be my model, I will dress you up beautifully like a princess. We should get going now or we won't make it in time! " Hikaru replied and look at the clock on the wall.

"I'm ready to leave whenever you are. " She said.

"Then let's get going! I will drive. " He said as he hold Ema's hand and head off toward to the garage.

 _"I just hope everything turn out well. "_ Ema pray in her heart silently.

* * *

While on the way to the fashion show location, Ema couldn't help but feel extremely nervous. She imagine how she could do poorly in the show causing Hikaru great shame. She hold both of her hand together tightly trying to calm herself down. Hikaru noticed that Ema is feeling extremely nervous and he place his left hand on top of Ema's hand. "Relax. Don't worry about it, Ema-chan. I know you will do really good in the show. " Hikaru smile cheerfully trying to ease down Ema's nervousness.

"I sure hope so.. If I make one mistake, the show would go wrong. " Ema stutter on her words slightly.

"I'm sure those audience would care less if you make any mistake since you are so cute. " He chuckled.

"H-Hikaru-san.. ! " Ema felt her face heated slightly as soon as she heard what Hikaru said.

"I'll be by your side, Ema-chan. Nothing will go wrong. Trust in your onii-san, okay? " He said as he ruffles Ema's hair.

"Alright. " Ema nodded and smile. _"Hikaru-san is having a lot of faith that I can do well. I should build up my courage and do a great show so that I don't disappoint Hikaru-san. "_ She clench her fist tightly.

* * *

"Wow.. " Ema mutters before the scene in front of her. All the models for the show are busy putting on their clothes and make-up. Their hairstylist are running around the places getting the models ready for the show. She have never seen such a scene in her life and she start to get nervous all over again.

"C'mon. Your preparation seat is over there. We should get you ready now, Ema-chan. " Hikaru said and reach out his hand to Ema.

"R-right.. " She reaches for Hikaru's hand nervously. _"All the models here are so beautiful. I wonder if I could put on a good show. "_ Doubts start swimming in her again. As Hikaru seated Ema in one of the available make-up table, he start to place all his make-up tools on the table and make sure everything he needed to make Ema perfect is there.

"I'm going to apply make-up on you now, Ema-chan. " Hikaru said cheerfully and start to apply make-up on Ema.

"Oh, if it isn't Hikaru Asahina ! I feel so proud to be able to meet you in person. " One of the hairstylist said.

"Good to see you too. Oh, you're already done with the make-up on one of the model? " He replied back.

"Yep. But what are you doing applying make-up on her? Aren't you suppose to be one of the model taking part in this show? " The hairstylist questioned, feeling curious.

"Well, yes. I am suppose to be the model but I'm not feeling well so I ask my imouto here to help me out. Isn't she cute? " Hikaru said happily and place both hand on Ema's shoulders.

"Yes, she sure is cute. Good luck with the preparations. I'm here if you ever need any help. " The hairstylist smile and winked at Hikaru.

"Thank you. Your offer is much appreciated. " He quickly get back to getting Ema ready.

As Hikaru is busy getting Ema ready for the show, she couldn't help but feel the nervousness is getting the best of her again. She can't shake off the feeling that she is going to stand before thousands of people staring at her make-up and costume. _"I-I have never felt so nervous before. I know Hikaru-san is going to make sure I look perfect before letting me going out there but I'm afraid that I might tremble each step I take out there later. "_ She stiffens her face slightly and feel her heart pounding hardly.

"Relax, Ema-chan. Don't forget that I told you to trust in me. I'm going to apply the lipstick on your lips now. Please open them slightly. " Hikaru said as he touch Ema's lips gently.

"R-right.. " Ema stumble on her words and blush as soon as she felt Hikaru's finger on her lips. Each stroke of the lipstick brush send a tingling sensation down her spine as Hikaru apply lipstick on her lips. It feels as if Hikaru is brushing his lips against hers.

"There, all done. Now you really look like a princess, Ema-chan~ " Hikaru smile in satisfaction and give a quick peck on Ema's right cheek.

"H-Hikaru-san.. ! " She quickly touch her right cheek and blushed heavily.

"Now put on this beautiful gown and you're ready to go, my princess. " Hikaru said and pass a beautiful pepper mint dress with diamond decoration to Ema.

"Okay. I will put it on now. " Ema smiled and get change in the fitting room. As soon as she is done changing, she come out from the fitting room and is shock to see that a few models gasp at her. The models all told her she look very gorgeous in that dress and her make-up goes perfectly with the dress. Some of them even told her that they are envious that Ema have such a beautiful face features and sexy body. All those compliments make her feel embarrassed and she quickly thank all of them for complementing her.

"See? I told you that you are a prefect candidate to replace me on this event, Ema-chan. Now have more confident in yourself, okay? I'm very sure that you are going to be the best out there. Trust in me. " Hikaru said and pat Ema's head gently.

"Thank you so much, Hikaru-san. I promise I will do my best out there. " Ema smile happily.

"Oh, I have a reward for you once you're done with the show. Please do look forward to claim that reward from me, Ema-chan~ " He said cheerfully.

"Umm.. Sure. " Ema replied feeling anxious to find out what reward is awaiting her.

"All you models, the show is about to start! Please line up here and prepare to go on stage! " The director speak in high spirit tone.

"Time to show the audience what you got, Ema-chan. Gambateh nee~ " Hikaru place both hand on Ema's shoulder and smile. Ema nodded and prepare to go on stage together with the other models.

* * *

2 hours later, the fashion show is officially over and Ema is feeling extremely tired. The show went very well much to Ema's surprise and she feel proud of herself for doing a good job. _"I'm so glad that the show went well. I'm sure that Hikaru-san is going to be so happy and I sure hope that the show manage to spark some inspiration for his upcoming story. Oh yeah, thinking about Hikaru-san, I remember he told me that a reward is waiting for me as soon as this show ended. I wonder what kind of reward is waiting for me. "_ Ema thought to herself and smile.

"Ema-chan~ You did such a great job! I'm so proud of you. Come here, princess~ " Hikaru said cheerfully stretching his arm wide waiting to embrace Ema.

"Thank you, Hikaru-san. For giving me this opportunity to experience what is it like to be a model. " Ema said as she hug Hikaru tightly.

"Oh no, I should thank you instead, Ema-chan. Thanks to your great performance I'm able to spark some wonderful inspiration out of it. " Hikaru embrace Ema and caress her hair gently. "Now are you ready to accept your reward, Ema-chan~ ? " He questioned happily.

"U-umm.. Yes. What kind of reward did you prepare for me, Hikaru-san? " Ema look at Hikaru with full of curiosity in her eyes.

"First, I'm going to write this new novel's protagonist based on you and with your name, Ema-chan. " He said and look at Ema in the eyes.

"What.. !? A-are you serious about this, Hikaru-san? T-there is nothing interesting about me for you to write in your new novel. " Ema blushed as soon as she heard what Hikaru said.

"Of course there are a lot of interesting thing about you to write about, Ema-chan. Just look forward in reading it as soon as it's publish, alright? As for your second reward.." Hikaru said as his face gets nearer to Ema's. He pressed his lips on Ema's and kiss her passionately.

 _"H-Hikaru-san is.. "_ Her eyes widen and she blushed a deep shade of red. She didn't expect Hikaru to kiss her so sudden which make her heart pound like crazy. Not knowing what's going on, she stood there allowing Hikaru to kiss her. As their lips parted, Hikaru brush his fingers around Ema's lips.

"I hope this is enough to thank you for helping me out in this show, Ema-chan. " Hikaru whisper near Ema's ears. Ema still have yet to regain her composure nodded slowly. "Opps, I forgot that I applied lipstick on your lips. Now my lips have your lipstick too. " Hikaru chuckled slightly.

"I-I'll wipe it off for y-you, Hikaru-san.. ! " Ema quickly reach out for the box of tissues beside her and wipe Hikaru's lips gently.

"Thank you~ " Hikaru planted another kiss on Ema's forehead and ruffles her hair. "Are you ready to go home now? " He questioned.

"Yes. Wait, I'm going to get cha- "

"No need to get change. Consider this dress as a gift from me. Since I'm the one who purchase that dress anyway. " He interrupts Ema and wink at her.

"I couldn't accept something so expensive from you, Hikaru-san. " Ema said as she look at Hikaru feeling slightly troubled.

"It's not that expensive anyway. Just accept it as a thank you gift from me, okay? Besides, it looks better on you compare to me. C'mon, let's go home. " Hikaru place a hand on Ema's shoulder and guide her toward to the parking lot, smiling.

"Thank you, Hikaru-san.. " Ema mutters and smile. _"I'll make sure I treasure this dress as this is the very first dress Hikaru-san gave me. I wonder if Juli will like this beautiful dress too. "_ She thought to herself and stole a glance at Hikaru.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that concludes Hikaru's route! So, how was it? I hope I didn't make Hikaru **ooc**. Since I remember he used to behave like that (right?). **(lol)** Say, have you guys ever wonder how will it looks like if Hikaru work as a model? I have a feeling he is going to steal most of the spotlight outta the girl models. **(XD)**

Okay, next will be Tsubaki's route. Please do look forward to it~ Say, would you guys be so kind to **R & R** for me? I would really appreciate it if you guys take your time to give me your review! Thank you so much for reading this oneshot~ (^o^)


	5. Tsubaki Asahina -His Favourite Place-

**A/N:** Hellooooo guys~ It's me again! **(XD)** Welcome to Tsubaki's route! Isn't Tsubaki kind of good looking and cute? (I kinda get attracted to him the first time I saw him ***doki doki*** ) I'm sure a lot of you fall for Tsubaki too, right?

Tsubaki is 24 and is an anime seiyuu. He looks so cool when he is in his serious mood while working! **(*blush*)** Okay, before I get any nosebleed thinking about him, let's move on to the oneshot guys.. !

* * *

"Ah.. I'm so boreeeeeeed.. ~ " Tsubaki rolling around on the sofa feeling extremely bored. It's only him and Ema remain in the house today due to the other brothers flew off to Kyoto to attend some family event. Supposedly both of them were to follow along but because Tsubaki is having a voice recording session tonight, Ema decide to stay behind to accompany him.

"I have make some strawberry juice. Would you like to have some, Tsubaki-san? " Ema sit down beside Tsubaki and chuckled slightly by Tsubaki's childish behaviour.

"Ema-chan.. I'm really boreeeeeeed.. ~ " Tsubaki repeated and cling onto Ema's waist.

"T-Tsubaki-san.. ? " Ema immediately blushed at Tsubaki's sudden action.

"Say, are you done with house chores yet? " He lie down on Ema's laps and look at Ema.

"Yes. I'm done cleaning the house. " Ema replied.

"Yosh! Then let's go! " Tsubaki jump out of the sofa and pull Ema up along.

"W-what..? Where are we going, Tsubaki-san.. ? " She was shocked again by Tsubaki's sudden energetic outburst.

"You'll see when we arrive there. C'mon! " He chuckled and without letting Ema respond, he straight away pull Ema toward to the garage. He open the passenger seat for Ema gesturing her to get in. Ema really want to know where they are headed to before getting into the car but she know she won't get any answer out of Tsubaki no matter how hard she tried if he doesn't want to tell in the first place. So she get in the car without questioning him. As soon as he get in the car, he drove off humming happily.

 _"Well, it's not really that unusual to see Tsubaki-san's sudden mood change. One second he is gloomy and the next he could be bubbly. I guess I will find out where we are headed to as soon as we reach there. "_ Ema thought to herself and steal a glance on Tsubaki from the corner of her eyes.

* * *

After 1 hour of long drive, they finally arrive at the location Tsubaki intended to bring Ema to. "Here we are! " He quickly get off the car and open the passenger seat. "Get out. We are here~ " Tsubaki said cheerfully. Ema get off the car and her eyes widen instantly at the scene before her.

"A-amusement.. park.. !? " Ema blurted out as she feel unexpected to be in an amusement park.

"Well, only this kind of place can kill boredom for the both of us! Don't you like amusement park too, Ema-chan? " Tsubaki questioned.

"U-umm.. Yes, I like amusement park. But I was caught off guard because I didn't expect you to bring to me to an amusement park, Tsubaki-san. " Ema replied, smiling awkwardly.

"Hey, I usually come to this place to kill boredom and release work stress sometimes, you know. What are we waiting for? Let's go in already! " He said as he hold Ema's hand and drag her toward to the entrance.

 _"I didn't know Tsubaki-san like amusement park. This is actually the first time he brought me to his favourite place. Since we are here, might as well just have some fun. "_ Ema smile to herself.

* * *

"So, which game would you like to begin with, Ema-chan? " Tsubaki questioned as soon as they enter the amusement park. Ema can see that Tsubaki is getting really excited in his eyes.

"Umm.. I'm not really good in picking. Why not you choose instead, Tsubaki-san? " She replied.

"Alright then. Let's begin with.. " He scan around the place and finally something caught his eyes. " ..this one? Roller coaster is always a great start in amusement park! " He said cheerfully.

"S-sure. " Ema said as she look at the roller coaster feeling slightly troubled. _"I'm not really good in roller coaster. Whenever I ride one, I always feel like throwing up. But if riding it with Tsubaki-san is going to make him happy, I'm sure I can endure it a bit. "_ She ensured herself as both of them are nearing the roller coaster gate.

While riding the roller coaster, Tsubaki screamed whenever the roller coaster gone on full speed and is enjoying himself to the fullest. But Ema isn't enjoying herself because whenever the roller coaster gone on full speed, it make her feel like she could throw up anytime soon. She pray hard in her heart that the roller coaster stop soon before she completely give in. As soon as they got off the roller coaster, Ema cling onto the steel gate to regain her composure. Feeling worried to see Ema's pale face, Tsubaki ask if she is alright.

"D-don't worry, I'm fine. " Ema quickly put on a smile to assure Tsubaki.

"Are you sure? Do you want to sit down on the bench over there for awhile? You really don't look so good, Ema-chan. " Tsubaki hold Ema's shoulder and guide her toward to the closest bench. He place her down on the bench slowly and sit down beside her. "Sorry, I didn't know that you are not a fan of roller coaster, Ema-chan. "

"No, don't say that. I'm really glad that I took the courage to ride on the roller coaster with you, Tsubaki-san. You seemed really happy throughout the whole ride so I guess it's worth it. " Ema said as she look at Tsubaki in the eyes.

"Ema-chan.. " He embrace Ema tightly and thanked her. Ema's face flushed red as soon as Tsubaki embrace her. "Say, let's do some fun activities like shooting games instead of riding. " He suggested.

"Sure. " Ema said as she nod. The both of them make their way toward to the shooting game section and one of the shooting stall's reward caught Ema's eyes. An opened jewellery box containing a pair of pink ribbon shaped earrings is sitting on the 1st place shelf. Tsubaki noticed that Ema was looking at it the moment they passed by that stall.

"Alright then. Let's play in this stall, shall we? " Tsubaki grinned and approach toward to the stall, pulling Ema along.

"Well if it isn't a lovely couple we are having here. So, are you going to nail this and claim that beautiful earrings for your girlfriend, hotty? " the stall keeper chirped.

"Consider it taken by me. " Tsubaki replied and pay the stall keeper for 1 game.

"Here are the rules for the game. If you are aiming for our top prize, you will have to shoot all of these moving ducks off. You won't get the top prize even though you miss only one duck. Is the rules clear to you, hotty? " the stall keeper explained.

"Yep. Just watch how I shoot all those ducks off just for you, Ema-chan. " Tsubaki winked at Ema and began his game.

 _"I wonder if Tsubaki-san is good in playing this kind of game. But I sure hope he get to shoot all the ducks off. "_ Ema thought to herself and watches the game.

Surprisingly Tsubaki is very good in shooting game but he failed to shoot off the last one due to the last one moving extremely fast. This is already his 2nd try but failed to shoot the last one off. But he refuse to give up just yet. "Hey lady, another game please! " He pay the stall keeper again.

"Tsubaki-san, it's alright if you don't get the earrings for me. I'm fine with those soft plush bunny too. " Ema blurted out. She doesn't want Tsubaki to waste all his money in getting the earrings for her.

"I'll get it this time for sure. But before that, I have to claim my lucky charm first. " Tsubaki said mischievously and quickly steal a kiss on Ema's lips. "That should do it. Bring it on, you ducklings~ " And so, he begin his 3rd try.

Ema stood still beside Tsubaki, face flushed red like a tomato. This kiss happened too fast and she didn't even get the chance to react. She cover her lips with her hand and blushed even more. _"My kiss is Tsubaki-san's.. lucky charm.. ? "_ her heart pound slightly faster at that thought.

"Congratulations, hotty! You just won yourself a top prize! Your girlfriend here really are your lucky charm huh? Here you go. " The stall keeper hand out the jewellery box to Tsubaki as she congratulate him.

"Yosh! It was a piece of cake shooting off those ducklings. " Tsubaki smirked as he claim the prize. "Allow me to put it on for you, Ema-chan~ " Tsubaki said cheerfully.

"S-sure.. " Ema nodded shyly. Tsubaki remove the earrings from the jewellery box and put on the earrings on Ema's ears. As he put the earrings on Ema's ears, his hand brushed Ema's ear slightly which send a tingling sensation down her spine and caused her to blush.

"There you go! " Tsubaki said and his face goes near to Ema's right ear. "You look really cute in those pink ribbon earrings, Ema-chan~ " He whisper teasingly near Ema's ear.

"T-thank you.. T-Tsubaki.. san.. " Ema stutters on her words due to feeling extremely embarrassed.

"C'mon, there are still a lot of games for us to play together! Let's move on to the next game~ " Tsubaki grab Ema's hand and head off to other gaming stall cheerfully.

 _"Do I really look that good in this earrings like Tsubaki-san says? "_ Ema catch a glimpse of her reflection as she pass by some stall and she saw how the earrings bring out her cuteness. _"Guess it's just like what Tsubaki-san says.. "_ She smiled to herself and caress the earrings gently.

* * *

After playing around for 2 hours, they finally decide to sit down on the bench and catch a break. "Here, Ema-chan~ Strawberry flavour for you and choco mint flavour for me. " Tsubaki hand the strawberry flavour ice-cream to Ema and sit down beside her.

"Thank you very much for the ice-cream, Tsubaki-san. " Ema thanked Tsubaki and start eating her ice-cream.

"I see that you really like strawberry, don't you? " He questioned.

"W-well, yes. I really like strawberry because they are sweet and sometimes sour. " Ema replied.

"Really? Mind giving me a taste? " He asked and look at Ema.

"Sure. Here you go. " Ema offer her ice-cream to Tsubaki. But to her surprise, instead of tasting the ice-cream she offer, he licks Ema's lips.

"Wow! It's true that it's sweet~ " Tsubaki smile in satisfaction.

"T-Tsubaki.. s.. san.. ! " She quickly called out his name and she feel her heartbeat pounding hardly.

"What? It taste better on your lips compare to tasting it from that ice-cream cone. " He said as he look at Ema slyly.

"But s-still.. " Ema blushed at the thought how Tsubaki licked her lips earlier.

"Oh, I know. Why not you taste my choco mint too? It taste good. " Tsubaki smear some choco mint ice-cream on his lips and brush his lips against Ema's. "Hurry up and taste them before they drip down on your dress, Ema-chan~ " He chirped. Not knowing what to respond in return, she lick her lips where Tsubaki left those choco mint ice-cream on.

"W-wow..! Chocolate really goes well with mint. I guess I'll try getting that flavour for my ice-cream next time. " Ema smiled.

"Right? Oh, it's 5pm already? We should head back home now. My job is going to begin in another 3 hours time. " Tsubaki said as he finish off his last bite of his ice-cream.

"O-okay. " Ema quickly finish off her ice-cream and stand up. Tsubaki hold Ema's hand and head off toward to where his car is parked. As soon as both of them get in the car, he drove off straight away.

* * *

Ema prepared dinner as soon as they arrive home. Knowing that Tsubaki is going to leave soon, she prepared a simple dinner. "I'm done cooking. Please come and eat dinner, Tsubaki-san. " Ema serves dinner on the dinning table and gesture Tsubaki to come over.

"Uwah~ Omelette fried rice! One of my favourite Ema-chan's dishes! " Tsubaki said cheerfully as he sit down.

"I'm glad that you like it. You only have another 15 minutes left to eat before you leave. Please enjoy the dinner, Tsubaki-san. " Ema said and sit down across from Tsubaki. He nodded and dig in together with Ema.

After finishing his meal, he get up from his seat and prepare to leave for work. Before leaving, he approach toward to Ema's back and lean down his face close to Ema's face. Not knowing what Tsubaki is going to do, she turn to face Tsubaki. As she open her mouth and intend to ask a question, Tsubaki press his lips against hers and kiss her lovingly. Ema was shock by the sudden action again can only blush and accept the kiss silently.

"Well, I'll be off now. Please be careful staying at home alone. If there is anything, don't hesitate to call me. Bye, Ema-chan~ " Tsubaki ruffles Ema's hair and head off toward to the garage.

Still in a daze, she watches Tsubaki's retreating back. As soon as Tsubaki is nowhere in sight, she take a deep breath in and try to regain her composure. _"Tsubaki-san kissed me again. I'm glad that I didn't let Juli out of my room yet. Or else he really is going to attack Tsubaki-san. "_ Ema giggled at the thought of how Juli strangle Tsubaki and start cleaning off the dinning table.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that concludes Tsubaki's route! Isn't Tsubaki cute when he is in his cheerful mood? I always wonder how he is going to become all childish when he spend his time in the amusement park~ (ohohohoho~ **XD** )

 **Azusa:** You know, Tsubaki can't hold himself back and goes screaming wildly whenever we ride the roller coaster?  
 **Natsume:** Really? I guess I should try bringing him to an amusement park with me next time.  
 **Azusa:** I'm coming along too! It has been awhile since I last saw his "derp" face.  
 **Tsubaki:** ***Face palm*** _"Seriously bros..?"_

 **(lol)** Okie, next up will be Azusa's route! Please do look forward to it~ Say, would you guys be so kind to **R & R** for me? I would really appreciate it if you guys take your time to give me your review! Thank you so much for reading this oneshot~ **(X3)**


	6. Azusa Asahina -Milk and Chocolate-

**A/N:** Hey guys~ It's me again! Welcome to Azusa's route! Well, all I can say is that Azusa is hawt with those pair of glasses and purple eyes~ **(*nosebleed*)** I was kinda attracted to him the first time I see him.

Azusa is 24 and is an anime seiyuu. I always go fangirl over him and Tsubaki whenever they work together because they look so cool~ Alright, let's move on with the oneshot, shall we~?

* * *

"Bye. See you tomorrow. " Ema waved her hand goodbye at her friends and walk home. She was suppose to walk home together with Yuusuke but because she have a club activity today, Yuusuke went home ahead of her. She usually take the park route to head home because she enjoy seeing nature scene. As she pass by the park, she feel a warm breeze blowing at her direction. She stood still for a second to enjoy the breeze. _"The warm breeze feel so good. "_ She smiled. The warm breeze soon passed by and she began to head home again but something caught her eyes in the park. "A.. Azusa-san.. ? " Ema approach toward to Azusa who is sitting on the bench in the park.

"Oh, Ema-chan. You're done with class already? " Azusa questioned and smile at Ema.

"En. What are you doing here? " Ema questioned back and stand in front of Azusa.

"Just clearing my thoughts. It feels good to relax here sometimes. " He said.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll see you back at ho- "

"Ema-chan, are you free now? Mind accompanying me to a cafe shop? " Azusa interrupts Ema as he stand up.

"Sure, I don't mind. " Ema said and smile. _"This is actually the first time Azusa-san ask me to hang out with him. I wonder which cafe shop he is taking me to. "_ She thought to herself and cling onto her school bag tightly.

"Then let's go. " Azusa said and guide her to his favourite cafe shop. As they head off to the cafe shop together, Ema questioned Azusa about his work life and stuff since she didn't get to question him much when they are at home because Juli would always interrupt their conversation. After walking for about 20 minutes, they finally arrive at the cafe shop.

* * *

 ***Riing riing*** the bell attach to the cafe door ring as Azusa open the door. Both of them make their way into the cafe and pick a seat near the window side. "Welcome to Midori Cafe Shop. Here is the menu. Please make your order at the counter. Thank you! " The waiter place two menu book on the table and bow before making his way back to the counter.

"Wow, I've never seen so many plant in a cafe shop before. " Ema said as she look around the cafe shop.

"This is one of the reason why this cafe shop is called Midori Cafe. Just looking at the greenish plant in here makes your mind relax a little, doesn't it? " Azusa replied and pass one of the menu book to Ema.

"Yes, it sure does. " She took the menu book from Azusa and scan through the menu.

"Please order whatever you like, Ema-chan. I'll treat you today. " Azusa smiled and look through the menu.

 _"Hmm.. What should I try? I feel like trying their Jasmine Tea but in the same time I really want to drink their hot chocolate too. "_ Ema looked a little troubled as she struggle to make a choice of drink.

"So, what will you be having, Ema-chan? I'll go order at the counter. " He said as he put down the menu book aside.

"Umm.. I think I'll have a cup of hot chocolate without milk please. Thank you very much for the treat, Azusa-san. " Ema thanked Azusa and put the menu book aside.

"Alright then. Wait here for a moment. " Azusa took both of the menu book with him and head off to the counter to make his order.

"Welcome! What can I get you today, Mr Asahina? " The cashier ask as soon as Azusa stand in front of the counter.

"1 cup of hot chocolate without milk, 1 cup of hot milk and a plate of marshmallow candy please. " He placed his order as he hand the menu books to the cashier.

"That would be 3000 yen please. We will deliver the food and drinks once it's ready. Thank you very much! " the cashier said as he took down Azusa's order. Azusa make his payment and head back to Ema.

* * *

As Azusa sit down and yawn, Ema noticed Azusa's face doesn't look that good. Instead of his usual cool and refresh face, he seemed exhausted. Curious as to why he look so tired, she decided to ask him. "You seemed really tired lately, Azusa-san. Did you not get enough rest? " Ema questioned worriedly.

"Eh? Well.. I have been busy trying to memorize the new script. I barely have time to sleep since the recording session is coming soon." He replied as he place a hand on his chin.

"But still you have to ensure your body have enough rest. A half spirited body can't work well, Azusa-san. " She said.

"Thanks for worrying about me, Ema-chan. I promise to go to bed as soon as I'm done memorizing the last part tonight. " Azusa said and smile.

"It's a promise, alright? " Ema asked, making sure Azusa to keep his promise. _"I still remember that Azusa-san collapsed that day due to overworking. I don't want that incident to happen again.. "_ She thought to herself as she cling onto her skirt tightly.

"Don't worry. I will never break my promise with Ema-chan. " Azusa assure Ema and pat her head gently.

"Sorry for the long wait. Here is your sweets and drinks. " The waiter serve the food and drink before heading back to the counter.

"Your hot chocolate, Ema-chan. " Azusa offer the cup of hot chocolate to Ema and pull the cup of hot milk close to his side.

"Thank you. " Ema grab the cup of hot chocolate and take a sip. "Oh wow.. ! The hot chocolate here taste so good. I can really taste the delicious cocoa powder! " She blurted excitedly.

"I'm glad that you like the hot chocolate. Here, the marshmallow goes really well with your hot chocolate. " He offer some marshmallow to her.

"Okay. I'll try some then. " Ema take a piece of marshmallow, dip it in her hot chocolate and eat it. _"It's really good like how Azusa-san says.. ! The marshmallow melts as soon as I place them in my mouth. "_ She thought to herself as she enjoy the marshmallow taste in her mouth.

"Look at you. There is a chocolate stain on your cheek, Ema-chan. " Azusa chuckled slightly as he take a piece of tissue and wipe Ema's cheek.

"O-oh, thank you.. " Ema stutters on her word slightly and blushed as she touch her cheek.

"Have you try mixing milk into chocolate before? They taste really good together. " Azusa said as he chew some marshmallow.

"Not really. I used to drink my hot chocolate without milk because I enjoy tasting the rich cocoa taste. " She replied.

"I see. Would you like to try it out now? I promise it won't taste that bad. " He said as he reach for Ema's cup of hot chocolate.

"E-eh? Umm.. sure. Are you going to order another cup of mi- " Before Ema could finish talking, Azusa pour half of his cup of milk into Ema's hot chocolate. He take a spoon and stir the cup of hot chocolate before giving it back to Ema.

"Go on, try it. " Azusa gesture Ema to try out the hot chocolate with milk.

"O-okay.. " She pick the cup up slowly and take a sip. _"Isn't this consider an indirect k.. kiss.. ? "_ Ema blushed a little but soon her eyes widen as she taste the drink. "You're right about them tasting good together, Azusa-san.. ! My hot chocolate taste so much better now. " Ema blurted out, couldn't believe that hot chocolate taste really good once it have mix with some milk.

"Right? Glad that you like it. I was worried that you couldn't accept the taste of it. " Azusa sigh in relieved and smiled.

"I think I'll start to order hot chocolate with milk from now on. " She said as she take another sip.

"Please do. And if you want the best hot chocolate with milk, I would recommend here. " He said as he chew another marshmallow.

"I see that you really like this cafe shop, Azusa-san. " Ema replied with a smile.

"Well, you can say that. I found this cafe shop by accident anyway. That time I was about to head home but I came across this cafe shop. Thinking there is nothing much to do and I could use a cup of hot milk, I came here. You can consider me as a regular customer here since I always drop by whenever I'm free. " Azusa scratch his head a little and smile.

Ema listened earnestly to what Azusa told her. _"Wow.. I didn't know that Azusa-san is so fond of this cafe shop. Guess I can drop by this cafe shop too whenever I'm free since the environment here is so calm and peaceful. "_ She thought to herself and nodded slightly.

* * *

After a long chat and enjoying the beverages in Midori Cafe Shop, they walk home together. Both of them take the route that pass by the park they met earlier to go home. Throughout the journey, both of them keep chatting to each other to keep each other company. Once they reach the entrance to their home, they stop walking.

"Thank you for spending the afternoon with me today, Ema-chan. It's been awhile since I last go to a cafe shop together with someone." Azusa said as he turn to look at Ema.

"I should be the one who say thank you instead, Azusa-san. You show me to such a great cafe shop. I think I'll start visiting it whenever I'm free to grab a cup of hot chocolate with milk. " Ema smiled.

"Let's go together again soon, alright? " Azusa ask as and scratch his head a little.

"Sure. I would love to go together with you again. " She said cheerfully. Azusa then embrace Ema tightly in his arms and kiss Ema's forehead lovingly. Both of them remain silence for about a minute, feeling each other's warmness. As Azusa embrace Ema lovingly, Ema blushed intensely and her heartbeat pound hardly at the closeness of them two.

"Give me a call whenever you feel like going to the cafe shop, Ema-chan. I'll be sure to meet up with you there. " He said and planted another kiss on Ema's cheek.

"R-right.. I-I will do so.. " Ema stutters on her word, still blushing intensely.

"I'll see you around then. " Azusa ruffles Ema's hair and head inside the house.

 _"Milk and chocolate sure do get along well right? ... W-wait a minute.. ! What am I thinking.. ? "_ Ema shook her head furiously and she cling onto her still blushing face. _"Get a hold of yourself, Ema. I-it's just a hug and a small kiss from Azusa-san.. He is just showing his affection for his little sister, that's all.. ! "_ She thought to herself as she try to calm down her heartbeat and head inside the house.

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaaaaaaand that concludes Azusa's route! Why milk and chocolate? Well, I don't know. Whenever I see both Azusa and Ema together, I always thought of milk and chocolate. (I don't know how to explain that but yea~ **XD** ) I hope I'm not the only one who see both of them as milk and chocolate. **(QAQ)**

Okay, next will be Natsume's route. Say, would you be so kind to **R & R** for me? I would really appreciate it if you guys take your time to give me your review! Thank you so much for reading this oneshot~ **(XP)**


	7. Natsume Asahina-Overnight, Gaming and ?-

**A/N:** Hi guys, it's me again~ Welcome to Natsume Asahina's route! I admit that Natsume is very good looking and just look at his hawt builded body! **(*ahem*)** And I like how he named his two neko (cat) based on his brothers's name (Azusa and Tsubaki)~ I am a neko lover myself too! ***high 5***

Natsume is 24 and is a CEO of a game company. I think he is the most matured one compare to Azusa and Tsubaki. He is so independent that it makes you want to spoil him a little with your loph, don't you? **(XD)** Let's move on with the oneshot!

* * *

"Chii.. Aren't you going to take some rest? You have been staying up straight for 2 days playing this game. " Juli questioned worriedly. It is true that Ema have been staying up straight for 2 days without resting, playing the newly invented game by Natsume's company. Natsume have entrust her to be his guinea pig because she is the only one in the whole family who play his games.

"I can't, Juli. I have to pass through this level before I can take a break. " Ema said and frustration can be seen on her face. _"Even though I'm playing the easy mode, I can't seems to get pass through this stage. "_ She thought to herself as she struggle to beat the boss in that stage.

"B-but.. It's already tea break and I really want my strawberry cheesecake parfait you promise to make me, Chii. " Juli said pleasingly as he climb up to Ema's shoulder.

"It's already tea break? " She quickly look at the clock on her bedside table. As she turn back to her TV screen, she let out a loud scream.

"W-woah.. ! " Juli was shocked by the scream, drop off from Ema's shoulder and landed flat on the floor. "What was that for, Chii !? " Juli yelled in pain.

"It's all your fault that I adverted my gaze and now I got beaten by the boss because I forgot to pause my game before looking at the time.. ! " Ema sighed tiredly and put the controller pad away. _"It's no use. No matter how many time I tried, I still can't seems to defeat the boss. Maybe I could meet up with Natsume-san again to get some hint on how to pass through this stage. "_ She thought to herself as she stand up. "Alright, let's go have our tea break downstairs. " Ema carry Juli in her arms and head off toward to the kitchen.

As she pass through the living room, no one seems to be home. "I wonder where is everyone. " Ema said as she enter the kitchen.

"Busy with their daily life schedule maybe? Hey Chii, look at this. " Juli pass a note left behind by Ukyo.

 _"Dear Ema-chan, Wataru-kun is having a camping trip today, so he won't be home until tomorrow. Tsubaki and Azusa should be at home. If both of them are not, it means that they have gone out doing shopping as I told them it's their turn to do shopping for this week. I have prepare a banana chocolate parfait for you inside the fridge. Please eat it and let me know if it's good. Love you, Ukyo A. "_ Ema put the note aside and open the fridge.

"Hey! A banana chocolate parfait! " Juli exclaimed excitedly while drooling.

"This parfait is made by Ukyo-san. Let's share it together, Juli. " She take the parfait out of the fridge and sit down at the dinning table. _"Oh right, I better give Natsume-san a call now if I want to meet up with him later. "_ She quickly take out her phone and dial Natsume's number.

"Who are you calling, Chii? " Juli ask as he enjoy the parfait.

"Natsume-san. I would like to meet up with him tonight. " Ema said as she eat a spoonful of the parfait.

"Hello, Natsume speaking. " Natsume answered on the other line.

"O-oh, Natsume-san. It's Ema here. " Ema quickly swallow her mouthful of parfait as soon as she hear Natsume's voice.

"Ema-chan? What is seems to be the problem? " Natsume questioned curiously.

"U-umm.. I would like to ask if you are free tonight. I've been playing the sample you send me 3 days ago and I'm stuck on a certain stage. I would like to meet up with you to talk about it. " Ema stutters on her word slightly due to sudden nervousness.

"Tonight? Sure. I'm free tonight. So I'll meet up with you at the same restaurant we met last time by 7pm? " Natsume replied.

"S-sure.. ! I'll see you tonight then, bye. " Ema accidentally cut off the line before hearing Natsume say goodbye. _"7pm? I still got 2 hours time before meeting up with Natsume-san. I have to go and take a bath now and continue the game if I have some time left. "_ Ema quickly finish up the remaining parfait and clean up the cup.

"Chii, that last mouth was suppose to be mine! It's filled with chocolate and it's the best part of the parfait! " Juli whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Juli. I promise to make your favourite strawberry cheesecake parfait tomorrow, okay? " Ema apologise as she rush back to her room.

 _"What's with the rush anyway? It's just meeting up with one of the pervy brother. Wait.. Chii is meeting up alone with one of the pervy brother! I better sneak into her bag and go with her! Who knows what that pervy is going to do to Chii.. ! "_ Juli thought to himself and quickly rush off to Ema's room.

* * *

After rushing for 2 hours, Ema finally get ready to leave and meet up with Natsume. She put Juli down on her bed and stare at him. "I told you Natsume-san is not going to do anything to me, Juli. Stay here and wait for me to come home. I'll be going now. " Ema give a small peck on Juli's head and leave.

 _"Geez, I swear I'm hiding perfectly in her bag! How did she know that I sneak into her bag anyway? I just pray hard nothing happen to Chii. "_ Juli stand near the window and watch Ema leave the compound.

 ***Riinng riinng*** the bell attach to the restaurant door ring as Ema enter. "Welcome! How many seating, miss? " the waiter ask as soon as Ema enter. She look around and spotted Natsume already arrive and is waiting for her.

"Umm, my friend is already here. " Ema pointed at Natsume and make her way toward to him. "Sorry for the wait, Natsume-san. How long have you waited for me? " Ema ask shyly as she sit down across of Natsume.

"Not really that long. Order whatever you like, Ema-chan. You haven't eaten dinner yet, right? " Natsume said.

"Yes. I would like to have a plate of linguine pasta with carbonara sauce please. And a cup of jasmine tea for drink. " Ema place her order as soon as the waiter ask what he could get for the both of them.

"A plate of spaghetti seafood oglio olio and a cup of black coffee for me. " Natsume place his order and hand the menu book to the waiter.

"Thank you. I will serve your food to you shortly. " The waiter bow and make his way back to the counter.

"So, which stage did you get stuck in that you need help with, Ema-chan? " Natsume return his attention to Ema as soon as the waiter left.

"O-oh, right. It's that stage in the hollow forest. I can't seems to beat the boss in that stage. No matter what technique I use against it, it seems to nullify all my attacks. " Ema quickly tell Natsume which stage she is stuck in.

"That stage? I thought so. You didn't manage to find a _'Crimson Mirror'_ near the waterfall before heading to the boss right? " Natsume questioned.

"Crimson mirror? Oh no, I didn't search around the waterfall. I thought there is nothing for me to do there but to pass through to find the boss. " She replied.

"I can see that. As soon as you got the mirror, your attacks will work on the boss. " The waiter serve their food as soon as he concluded the tutorial.

"I see. Thank you so much for the tutorial, Natsume-san! " Ema said cheerfully.

"Glad I can be of help. Go on and eat your food before it gets cold. " He gesture Ema to dig in. Soon, both of them remain silence as they enjoy the taste of their food. At some point in the middle of their eating, Natsume ask a question. "Ema-chan, you don't have class tomorrow right? "

'Eh? Yes, tomorrow is still a holiday for me. " Ema answered.

"Would you like to come over to my apartment and go through the game together? " Natsume questioned again as he scratch his head slightly.

"I-is that really alright? Won't I be a bother if I come over to your place and overnight there again? " She ask shyly.

"I told you that you can come and stay over whenever you like, right? If you like, I would be happy to let you stay over. " Natsume smiled.

"A-alright then. " Ema continue eating her dinner as she blush slightly. _"Staying over at Natsume-san's place again.. Sorry Juli, but I won't be coming home tonight. "_ She thought to herself as she imagine how Juli is going to explode on her tomorrow.

* * *

As they are done with their dinner, they head off to Natsume's apartment. _"Oh right, I didn't bring any clothing with me. "_ Ema stop on her track as soon as that thought struck her. Natsume who have been walking beside her, stop walking and look at Ema. "What's wrong? " He asked.

"Umm, Natsume-san.. I didn't bring any clothing with me. How am I going to overnight at your home? " Ema said, looking slightly troubled.

"Don't worry about that. You can lend my clothing again. " Natsume replied and smile.

"O-okay then. " Ema blush slightly at the thought of wearing Natsume's clothing again.

The moment they arrive at Natsume's apartment, Natsume open the door and welcome Ema into his home. Both of Natsume's cat rush toward to Natsume's side as soon as he step inside the apartment. "O-oii, Tsubaki.. Azusa.. We have guest today. Please behave yourself. " He said as he carry both cats in his arms.

"I see that both T-Tsubaki and Azusa is doing well. " Ema laugh nervously as she close the door and head inside the room.

"I've been feeding both of them healthy food lately. " Natsume said and caress both of the cats that is resting on his laps. "Would you like to take a shower first? I have a set of clean clothing sitting on top of the washing machine. You can use those clothing. " He said as he clean up his room.

"Alright. I'll take a quick shower then. " Ema smiled and head off toward to the bathroom. _"It's my second time in Natsume-san's apartment. And somehow, I really like it here. "_ She thought to herself silently.

After a quick shower and putting on one of Natsume's pyjamas, she make it back to the living room. Natsume, who have been smoking, quickly throw the cigarette away as soon as Ema approach him. "I'm done showering, Natsume-san. Would you like to have a quick shower too? " Ema ask.

"Sure. Give me a moment and we can play the game together after my shower. " Natsume take the towel that his hanging on Ema's neck and ruffles her hair. "Oh, if Tsubaki and Azusa scratch you, feel free to put them at the balcony. " Natsume said as he head off toward to the bathroom.

"R-right.. " Ema blushed and sit down on Natsume's bed. _"I can smell Natsume-san's scent in this clothing.. "_ Her heart start to pound hardly as she cuddle both her leg close to her chest. She decide to look around the room to calm her heartbeat and distract herself from thinking nonsense while waiting for Natsume to finish his shower.

* * *

After waiting for about 10 minutes, Natsume finally came out from the bathroom and is drying off his wet hair. "Sorry for the long wait, Ema-chan. " He make his way toward to Ema and sit down beside her on the bed.

"Not really. Enjoying a warm shower after a long day is the best anyway. " Ema smiled.

"Would you like to drink something? My fridge only have beer and juice. " Natsume ask as he put the wet towel away.

"It's alright. " Ema shook her head slightly.

"So, want to get on with the game? " Natsume question as he set up the game.

"Yes, please. I can't wait to find the _'Crimson Mirror'_ and defeat the boss that I have been stuck for 2 whole days. " Ema said excitedly.

"2 whole days? Careful not to cause panda eyes on your cute face, Ema-chan. " He said, passing the controller pad to Ema and touch Ema's eyes gently.

"E-err.. R-right.. " She blush intensely at the gentle touch.

"Go on and play. I'll feed both Tsubaki and Azusa before joining you. " He ruffles Ema's hair and head off to the kitchen. As he does, both of his cats follow behind him happily, knowing it's dinner time.

 _"Let's see.. I have to find the mirror near the waterfall area. Which part of the waterfall did the mirror hide itself? "_ Ema is completely focus on the game. She have this side of her where she ignore her surrounding completely when she is gaming. The only thing that matter to her while gaming is beating the game. Natsume who have been feeding his cats, is watching Ema from the kitchen.

 _"She look so cute when she is focusing on something.. "_ He felt his heart skips a beat just watching Ema from afar. He quickly shook his head and dismiss his thoughts as he make his way back to Ema's side. "So, have you found the mirror yet? " He ask as he sit down behind Ema. But she didn't answer him as she is too immerse into the game to actually hear his question. Natsume decide to give her a poke on her shoulder.

"... an.. ? "

".. chan? "

"Ema-chan. " This is the third time Natsume is calling out to Ema. Knowing that calling out to her and poking her softly won't get her attention so he decide to use his last move. He put both of his hand on Ema's waist and embrace her from behind. Feeling Natsume's warmth, she finally snap back to her sense.

"N-Natsume.. san.. ? " Ema blush slightly and turn around to look at Natsume.

"Finally I get your attention. " Natsume poke Ema's forehead and sigh slightly.

"O-oh.. You have been calling out to me this whole time? S-sorry that I didn't answer you. " Ema stutters on her word and scratch her head a little.

"I've never seen you so focused before and it's fun to watch. " He smiled as he rest his chin on Ema's shoulder.

"R-really.. ? A-anyway, what is it that you want to ask me about? " Ema questioned.

"Nothing important, really. Just want to know if you manage to find the _'Crimson Mirror'_ near the waterfall yet. " Natsume replied.

"Oh, yes. I've found the mirror and is on my way to fight the boss. " She said cheerfully. _"I'll be sure to defeat that boss now! "_ Ema thought to herself excitedly and get back to her gaming mode as she continue to play. Natsume just sit behind her and observe her as she fight off the boss.

* * *

After playing for 1 hour, finally Ema manage to defeat the boss and she clench her fist tightly in victory. _"Finally.. ! After for 2 days not finding a way to defeat the boss, now I finally defeat it.. ! "_ She smiled cheerfully and save the game.

"Congratulation on your victory, Ema-chan. " Natsume pat Ema's head and smile.

"It's all thanks to you for giving me some tips. I would still be struggling fighting that boss if you didn't tell me that I need the _'Crimson Mirror'_ in order to defeat it." Ema replied happily as she turn around to face Natsume.

"Glad that I could be of help. Since I give you some tips, mind giving me a reward in return? " Natsume smiled. But it's not his usual kind smile but somehow a mischievous one instead.

"U-umm.. S-sure.. W-what would you like as your reward, Natsume-san? " Ema feel nervous all of a sudden seeing Natsume's mischievous smile.

"This should be enough.. " Natsume whispers as his face approach toward to Ema's face slowly. Soon, both his and Ema's lips meet. The kiss was too passionate which cause Ema's heartbeat to gone wild again.

 _"A-at this rate, Natsume-san might be able to hear my heartbeat.. I-I have to calm down.. B-but with Natsume-san kissing me so passionately, I-I can't.. "_ Ema close her eyes tightly as she try and fight off the rapid heartbeat. Natsume hold Ema close to him as he deepen the kiss. For about a few minutes, they finally break free and catch their breath.

"Sorry that I claim my reward without getting your approval first, Ema-chan. " Natsume apologise as he caress Ema's face gently. Unable to find her voice due to the intense kissing, she shook her head slightly indicating 'it's alright'. "It's about 12am and I think you need to get some rest now. As usual, you'll take the bed. " Natsume ruffles Ema's head as he put away the console and set up his cushion on the floor.

"Alright. " Ema lie down on the bed and look up at the ceiling. She still have yet to calm down her heartbeat and she still feel her face slightly heated. She quickly steal a glance at Natsume who is sleeping on the floor. At that moment, both of their gaze met.

"What's the problem? Can't seems to sleep? " Natsume asked.

"N-no.. ! I was about to sleep now. J-just want to say good night to you, Natsume-san. " Ema replied quickly and smile nervously.

"I see. Good night to you then, Ema-chan. " He smiled before turning his back to Ema and try to sleep.

Ema quickly turn around too and cling onto her chest tightly. _"I still can't seems to slow down my heartbeat.. G-gosh.. I can't sleep in this condition.. I have to stop it now. "_ She thought to herself and shut her eyes close tightly as she try to fall asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that concludes Natsume's route, ladies and gentlemen! **(XD)** So, how was it? I think this is what is going to happen if Ema really stay overnight at Natsume's apartment for gaming purpose. (Except, will Natsume really say he want to claim his reward ***kiss*** from Ema like that~? **LOL** )

 **Tsubaki:** Eh? Where is Ema-chan? I believe she didn't come home at all last night.  
 **Masaomi:** Natsume called yesterday night saying that Ema-chan will overnight at his house due to some gaming stuff.  
 **Tsubaki:** What!? How could both of them have so much fun without me? I want to play game with them too! ***sobs sobs***  
 **Azusa:** Now, now. Just let it slide this time, Tsubaki. ***pats pats***  
 **Juli:** Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ***screams dramatically***

 **(XD)** Alright, next will be Louis's route! Say, would you be so kind to **R & R** for me? I would really appreciate it if you guys take your time to give me your review! Thank you so much for reading this oneshot~ (^x^)


	8. Louis Asahina -Morning Stroll-

**A/N:** Hellooooo everyone! Welcome to Louis Asahina's route! Hmm.. My first impression on him is "Oh wow! Louis is so soft.. ! Will he melt if I poke him?" **(LOL)** He is really soft and kind hearted in my opinion. He is the one and only that didn't have any urge to make Ema _'his'_ like the other brothers. **(*ahem*)**

Louis is 21 and is a hairdresser. I like how he give Ema a makeover once in a while. And his sense of hairstyle is very good~ (How I wish I have a Louis by my side and do my hair for me everyday~ ) Okay, let's leave it at there and get on with the oneshot, shall we?

* * *

It is 9am in the Saturday morning and Ema is still sleeping. Usually she would be awake by this timing but because she was rushing to finish all the homework her teacher gave her yesterday night, she decided to sleep more for today. Juli is already awake but choose not to wake Ema up because he know Ema have stayed up late till midnight yesterday. As he approach toward to the window, he hear a soft knock on Ema's bedroom door. _"Who could it be in this early morning anyway? "_ Juli thought to himself as he stare at the door. Soon, Ema woke up by the sound of the knocking.

"C-coming.. " Ema said as she stretch her body. She get up and walk toward to the door groggily. She is still in a half asleep state and yawn when she open the door for whoever it is.

"Morning, Chii-chan~ " It is Louis who have been knocking on Ema's door. As soon as Ema open the door, Louis greet her with a bright smile.

"O-oh.. ! Louis-san. Good morning to you too. " Ema quickly snap out of her sleepy state as she greet Louis.

"I see that you are still sleeping. I'm sorry to have waken you. " He apologise as soon as he notice Ema's sleepy face.

"N-no. It's alright, I was planning to wake up sooner or later anyway. Please come in and have a sit. " Ema offer and gesture Louis to enter. Louis gave her another smile as he enter the room.

"Louis! " Juli quickly rush off toward to Louis's side and give him a hug.

"Hey there, Juli. Good morning to you. " Louis carry Juli in his arm and give him a friendly hug. He sit down and put Juli down.

"Sorry for the mess as I just woke up. " Ema feel embarrassed about her messy bed as she sit down on her bed.

"Don't bother about it. I didn't come here to judge you about your bed, Chii-chan. " Louis chuckled slightly.

"S-so, what is it that brought you to my room, Louis-san? " Ema questioned.

"Well, today is Saturday and both of us are having an off day. So I was wondering if you would like to take an early morning stroll around the park with me. It is refreshing to have a morning stroll sometimes. " Louis said cheerfully.

"I would love to go to the park together with you, Louis-san. " Ema smiled as she claps her hand together.

"That's great. Please allow me to do your hair for you, Chii-chan. " Louis offered.

"Sure. But first, I would like to wash my face and take a quick shower. " Ema said.

"Alright then. I will go back to my room and get some of my hairdressing equipment first. I will wait for you back here, if you don't mind." He smiled as he stand up.

"Okay. I'll see you in 20minutes time then. " She said and prepare her showering stuff. Louis pat Ema's head gently before leaving the room. "Come on, Juli. Let's wash up ourselves. " Ema carry Juli and put him on her shoulder as she head off toward to the bathroom.

* * *

25minutes later after cleaning herself up, Ema dry off her hair with the towel dangling on her neck while she make her way back to her room. _"Louis-san must be there waiting for me in my room already. "_ She thought to herself as she pace up a bit. True enough that when she open her room door, Louis is already in there waiting for her. "Louis-san, sorry for the long wait. " She quickly apologise as she enter the room.

"Don't worry about it. I was setting up the stuff while waiting for you to return. So, are you ready to get your hair done by me, Chii-chan? " Louis smiled as he gesture Ema to sit on the chair in front of him. Ema put aside her showering stuff and sit on the chair Louis ask her to. "Just leave your hair to me, Chii-chan. I'll make you look the most cutest girl walking in the park later. " Louis whispers on Ema's ears and start to give Ema's hair a makeover.

Each moment Louis unintentionally brush Ema's ears while doing her hair send a tingling sensation down her spine. _"Louis-san always show a serious side of his whenever he is giving someone's hair a makeover. I really like this side of his. "_ Ema thought to herself as she stare at Louis's reflection from the mirror in front of her.

After working on Ema's hair for about 10 minutes, Louis finally finish styling Ema's hair. He lower his head and whisper beside Ema's ear. "I'm done, Chii-chan. What do you think of the hairstyle I do for you today? ". For a moment, Ema remain silence staring at her reflection. Louis tie Ema's hair up in a messy bun style and put on a pink ribbon hairband to add the cute finishing touch.

"I-it looks really beautiful.. Thank you so much for styling my hair for me, Louis-san. " Ema smile in satisfaction.

"I'm glad you like it. I've prepare a dress for you that will go well with your hairstyle. Please put it on, okay? " Louis held out a one piece white dress with ruffles and pink polka dots design.

"W-wow.. ! You shouldn't have prepare such a beautiful dress for me, Louis-san. " Ema's eyes widen slightly as she look at the dress Louis offer to her.

"Don't mention about it, Chii-chan. I want to make sure Chii-chan look her cutest while taking a stroll around the park with me. So will you be so kind to fulfil my request to put this dress on, Chii-chan? " He tilted his head slightly as he look at Ema with puppy eyes.

"Of course. Thank you very much for this dress, Louis-san. " Ema take the dress from Louis and bow to show her gratitude for the dress.

"You're welcome. I will be waiting for you at the entrance. Meet me there once you're ready, Chii-chan. " He smiled as he pat Ema's shoulder gently. He leave Ema's room and head off to the compound's entrance.

"Please turn around, Juli. I'm going to get change now. " Ema gesture Juli to turn around.

"Alright. Don't worry, Chii~ I'm not a pervy. " Juli said teasingly as he turn the opposite side.

"Are you going to the park with us? " Ema asked as she get change.

"Nah, I'll pass this time. The sun is too hot for me today. I'll just stay here and wait for your return, Chii~ " Juli replied.

"Okay. I'll buy home some strawberry shortcake for you on my way home later. " She hold Juli in her arms and hug him gently.

"Aww~ You're the best, Chii! I will be expecting my dessert from your return later! " Juli said happily.

"I'll be going now. Stay here and wait for my return. " Ema give a small peck on Juli's head and fix her dress one last time before leaving.

"Have fun with the strolling. " Juli wave Ema goodbye as he watch Ema's retreating back. As soon as Ema's figure is out of view, he see both she and Louis off from the window. _"If she is alone with Louis, I don't mind. Since both Louis and me are the 'Protect Chii Team'! "_ Juli thought to himself as he sit by the windowsill.

* * *

As both of them enjoying their walk, they talk about all sorts of things. From Ema's school stuff to Louis's hairstyling job. Ema enjoy Louis's company the most because being close to him somehow make her feel at ease due to Louis's calm and kind nature. "Chii-chan, are you tired? Want to sit down on the bench over there and catch a break? " Louis asked as he point at the bench close to them.

"Hmm? Sure. " Ema smiled as both of them head off toward to the bench and sit down. "Morning strolling is the best. I used to go on morning jog but now I don't. " Ema said as she take a deep breath in, enjoying the nature smell.

"Eh? Why did you stop doing your morning jog routine, Chii-chan? " Louis questioned curiously.

"A-ahaha.. I kind of get lazy. My school have been giving out a lot of homework lately due to the teachers wanting us to achieve the university we desire. I usually finish my homework till late at night so I can't seems to get up early to go for morning jog the next morning. " Ema said as she blush in embarrassment.

"Oh no, it's not good to work till late at night, Chii-chan. You don't want your eyes to look like panda right? And staying up till late at night is bad for your skin too." Louis lecture Ema as he caress Ema's face gently.

"S-sorry.. I just thought I want to get my homework done soon so I forgot about the time. I'll try not to work till late midnight from now on. " She quickly said.

"That's good. Make sure to eat lots of fruit to rehydrate your skin, Chii-chan. Look, your arms look a little dehydrated already. " He said worriedly while holding Ema's arm out to let her have a look.

"You worried too much, Louis-san. " Ema giggled.

"Of course I'm worried. Chii-chan is very important to me. " Louis look at Ema with a serious expression as he tighten his grip on Ema's arm slightly. Ema involuntarily blush at Louis's words.

"Louis-san is very important to me too.. " Ema mumbled only audible to herself.

"Eh? Sorry, but what did Chii-chan says? " He titled his head slightly.

"O-oh, nothing. " She quickly shook her head and smile nervously. _"Thank you for thinking me as someone important to you, Louis-san. I will treasure you as much as you treasure me too.. "_ She thought to herself as she place a hand on her chest.

"Want to go for another walk? " Louis said, smiling.

"Sure. Let's take the east path this time. " Ema said as she stand up. Both of them walk off toward the east side like Ema suggested. The park is calm and peaceful where children can be seen playing around happily, accompanied by their parents. As they walk around the park slowly, warm summer breeze blew in their direction and they stop walking at that instant to enjoy the breeze. As Ema close her eyes to feel the breeze, Louis look at Ema with loving eyes. _"Chii-chan, I promise I will protect you and stay by your side to make you happy everyday. "_ Louis vow to himself and smile gently.

* * *

As Ema sit down on the bench and wipe her sweat, Louis return with two popsicles and offer one to Ema. "You sure have a great walk today, Chii-chan. Look at all those happy sweat dripping off from your head. " Louis said teasingly as he sit down beside Ema.

"Thank you for the popsicle, Louis-san. And yes, I sure do have a great walk especially you are here to accompany me. " Ema smiled.

"Then maybe we should go for more walks together on weekend. " Louis said as he eat the popsicle.

"Sure. I would love to go on a long walk together with you again. " Ema replied, smiling cheerfully. _"I feel really calm and all the stress on study is gone after spending a long walk together with Louis-san. "_ Ema thought to herself as she eat the popsicle.

"Chii-chan, look at me and hold still for a minute, okay? " Louis snap Ema out of her thought as he search for his handkerchief in his pocket.

"E-eh.. ? What's wrong? " Ema questioned as she look at Louis curiously.

"There is a smudge on your face. I'll get it for you. " He smiled as he wipe Ema's left cheek gently.

"O-oh.. T-thank you, Louis-san. " Ema blushed and adverted her gaze. Louis's gentle touch always make her heart skips a beat especially when he smile gently like that.

"Don't mention it. You better finish off your popsicle soon before it melts. " He said as he put his handkerchief away and continue eating the popsicle.

"R-right. " She nodded and quickly finish off her popsicle.

Once they finish off their popsicles, they decide to go home since it's already afternoon and Ema have to prepare lunch for the brothers. "Oh, before we head home, is it alright if we drop off the bakery shop for awhile? I promise Juli that I will bring home some strawberry shortcake for him. " Ema asked as she pick up her mini handbag on the bench.

"Sure. Maybe we should buy the whole strawberry shortcake instead. We could have them together with the others during tea break. " Louis suggested.

"That's a great idea. I'm sure Wataru-kun is going to be so happy. " Ema smiled as she imagine Wataru jumping around happily to see the strawberry shortcake. As Ema imagine about Wataru, she suddenly feel a pair of warm arms envelope around her figures. She blinked hard a few times before realising that she is being embraced by Louis. "L-Louis-san.. ? " Ema blurted.

"Shh.. Please let me embrace you for awhile more, Chii-chan.. " Louis requested as he tightened his hug. Not knowing what to say, she nodded in return. She can feel her heartbeat start to rise again as she blush in Louis's warm embrace. _"Somehow, when it's Louis-san who hug me, I feel really safe.. "_ Ema close her eyes as she enjoy the warm embrace.

They maintain in that pose for 5 minutes before Louis land a soft peck on Ema's forehead and let go of her. "Thank you for fulfilling my request, Chii-chan. It has been awhile since I longed to hold you in my arms. " Louis said as he blush slightly and scratch his head.

"I don't mind, Louis-san. " Ema smiled.

"Well then, shall we get going? " Louis patted Ema's head lovingly and smile.

"Sure. Let's go to Amore Bakery. I like the cakes they sell there. It's just a 10 minutes walk from here. " Ema said.

"I didn't know there is a bakery shop that is so close from here. I ought to go there to grab a dessert sometimes then. " Louis replied as he begin to head off to the bakery shop together with Ema.

"You should, Louis-san. " Ema chuckled slightly. _"I wonder if I can enjoy a long walk like this together with Louis-san again next week. "_ Ema steal a glance at Louis's smiling face as she clench onto her mini handbag tightly.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that concludes Louis's route! How was it? I'm sorry that there is no passionate kissing here because Louis doesn't seems like he would do that to Ema base on his character and personality. (I didn't make him **OOC** right? **DX** )

 **Juli:** Strawberry~ Shortcake~ A cake that fill my happy stomach~ ***dancing happily***  
 **Yuusuke:** Oii, what is wrong with that squirrel? (O.O)  
 **Masaomi:** I don't know. But it seems like it's happy about something.  
 **Juli:** Chii! When are you going to return? I want my cake NOW!

 **(LOL)** Alright, next will be Subaru's route. Say, would you be so kind to **R & R** for me? I would really appreciate it if you guys take your time to give me your review! Thank you so much for reading this oneshot~ **(XP)**


	9. Subaru Asahina -A Bento for Him-

**A/N:** Hi guys, it's me again~ Welcome to Subaru Asahina's route! Hmm, if you guys ask me what I like about Subaru, it would be his bold personality~ I mean, he is pretty bold right? (Like how he could just confess to Ema like that and.. **XD** ) And I also like his hawt body? (C'mon, I know you guys scream when you guys saw his body too, right? **LOL** )

Subaru is 20 and is studying in Meiji University who is also a well known basketball player. It makes him look damn cool when he play basketball, doesn't he? The serious look on his face and his extremely focused eyes. The way he do a 3 pointer shoot in da anime~ **(*ahem*)** I better stap complimenting him here or else I could write one whole page just talking about him. Let's just proceed with the oneshot already, shall we? **(XD)**

* * *

It is Friday afternoon and Ema have returned home from school an hour ago. She can be seen making a 'bento' in the kitchen, humming happily. Yuusuke who have been studying at the dinning table observe Ema as she make the lunchbox. Unable to hold down his curiosity about the bento, he decided to ask Ema about it. "O-oii.. Whose bento is that for? " he stutter slightly as he speak.

"Hmm? Oh, this bento is for Subaru-san. He have been training so hard lately and he doesn't seems to have the time to eat lunch. So I decided to make him a bento and deliver it to him later. " Ema replied as she arrange the food into the bento box.

"Eh? You're going to visit Suba-nii in his university? " Yuusuke widen his eyes a little.

"Yes. I ask him about his schedule for today yesterday night and he told me that he will be training till late evening today after his morning class. " Ema said as she add the finishing touch to the bento box.

"I-I see. " He quickly get back to his study while trying to hide the fact that he is slightly jealous of the bento box Ema make for Subaru. _"She have never make a bento for me before.. GAH! What's with the sudden jealous for!? "_ He scratch his head hardly as he try to shake off his thoughts.

"Y-Yuusuke-kun.. ? Are you alright? Are you stuck in some questions that you can't answer? " Ema look at Yuusuke worriedly.

"N-no! I'm fine. J-just get on with your bento. " Yuusuke adverted his gaze.

"Okay then. If you need help in study, don't hesitate to ask me. Maybe I can help you. " Ema smiled as she close the lid of the bento box.

"You're leaving now? " He asked as he pretend to do his homework.

"Yes. I'll see you later then~ " Ema put the bento box inside a paper bag and wave Yuusuke goodbye as she get ready to leave.

 _"There she goes.. Will she make a bento box for me if I work hard in study? ARGH! Yuusuke! Snap out of it! I-it's not like I'm going to die without Ema-chan's bento anyway. "_ He shake his head hardly and sigh as he watch Ema's back disappear slowly.

* * *

 _"Hmm.. I wonder if Subaru-san is going to like the food I prepare for him. I try not to include too much oil in my food because it would slow down the digestion and it's also not good for his body. "_ Ema tighten the grip on the paper bag that she held close to her chest as she make her way to Meiji University. After taking a left turn, she finally arrive at Meiji University. As she step foot into the compound, a guard stop her.

"Hey girl, what are you doing here? " The guard questioned.

"O-oh, I'm here to visit my brother. His name is Subaru Asahina. " Ema replied.

"Oh, that basketball player who represents Meiji University? He have been working really hard lately, haven't he? He usually leave around in the evening everyday. It's nice to have such a caring little sister like you to bring a bento for him. " The guard said as he notice Ema holding a bento in her hands.

"T-thank you for the compliment. " Ema bow to the guard.

"The basketball court is right over there. Walk straight from here and take a right turn. Then take another right turn at the T-junction and the basketball court is there." The guard explain to Ema how to go to the basketball court.

"Thank you very much. " Ema smile to the guard and head off toward to the basketball court. _"Even the guard notice that Subaru-san leave late everyday. If I remember correctly, there is an upcoming match next week. Subaru-san must be training extremely hard for it. "_ Ema thought to herself and soon found herself standing in front of the basketball court. "Well, I'm finally here. " She mumbled to herself as she push open the door and step inside the basketball court.

"Hey Subaru, pass me the ball! " one of the basketball player said as he chase after Subaru.

"Here! " Subaru pass the ball to his teammate as he block the other player from chasing after his teammate. Soon the ball is pass back to Subaru and he finishes the match with a slam dunk. "Good one, Subaru! " one of his teammate hug him and laughs.

 _"Wow.. Subaru-san improve a lot since the last time I saw him in his match. "_ Ema watches Subaru with widen eyes and feel amazed by his performance.

"Hey Subaru, isn't that your imouto-chan? " One of Subaru's friend notice Ema standing at the door and point at her as he ask Subaru.

"Huh? What are you talki- " Before Subaru can finish his sentence, he turn his gaze to where his friend pointed and his eyes widen instantly. "Ema.. chan.. ? " He blurted.

"O-oh.. ! Subaru-san. " Ema quickly wave at Subaru and smile awkwardly. Subaru quickly run off to Ema's side as soon as he saw her wave at him.

"What are you doing here? " Subaru questioned curiously.

"I-I made you a bento. I know you haven't been eating properly. You haven't eaten yet, right? " Ema quickly show Subaru the bento box she have prepared for him.

"Y-you shouldn't have done that, you know. " Subaru scratch his head as he blush slightly.

"A healthy meal can boost your metabolism and make you perform better. " Ema said as she smile.

"A-alright. I'll eat the bento now. Give me a sec. I'll go tell my friends I'm going to catch a break. " Subaru said and run back to his group of friend. Soon, all of Subaru's friend wave at Ema and smile at her teasingly. Ema wave at them and tighten her grip on the paper bag, feeling slightly embarrassed. Subaru then run back to Ema's side again and give her an 'okay' sign meaning he can leave the court.

* * *

They leave the court and sit down on the bench by the giant tree shading them from above. Ema quickly take out the bento box from the paper bag and hand it to Subaru. "Thank you for the bento, Ema-chan. " Subaru hold the bento box in his hand and pat Ema's head gently.

"You're welcome. I hope you like the food I prepare for you. " Ema said as she feel slightly nervous. As soon as Subaru open the bento box, his eyes widen slightly as he stare at the food.

"W-wow.. It has been such a long time since I last have these kind of healthy food for lunch. " Subaru blurted. The food contain a patty meat fried with organic oil, some stir fried broccoli with cauliflower and carrot, and an boiled egg with half cooked yolk on top of some rice.

"Oh, I also prepare a healthy snack for you. " Ema take out an apple from the paper bag and smile.

"Thank you so much, Ema-chan. " Subaru put aside the bento box and hug Ema tightly. "You don't know how grateful I am for all of these. " He said as he tighten his grip. Unable to catch up with the sudden hug, Ema blushed in return. For about a few minutes later, Subaru finally let go of Ema.

"W-well.. In return, please finish all the food, o-okay.. ? " Ema stutter slightly as she have yet to calm down her rapid heartbeat from the hug earlier.

"O-of course. I promise I will finish all of these. Ittadakimasu! " Subaru smiled and start eating the bento lunch. Ema observe Subaru as he eat and chuckled slightly at how fast Subaru is eating. He stop eating as soon as he notice Ema chuckling at him. "W-what is it? " Subaru look at Ema with a blank face.

"You have some rice stick on your cheeks, Subaru-san. Here, I'll get it for you. " Ema take out a handkerchief from her pocket and wipe Subaru's cheeks.

"T-thanks.. " Subaru blush in embarrassment and continue eating.

 _"I'm glad that Subaru-san like the food I made for him. At least he doesn't need to eat sandwiches for lunch at the canteen today. "_ Ema thought to herself, feeling satisfied with her decision to make a bento box for Subaru.

* * *

10 minutes later, Subaru finish eating his lunch and not a single grain of rice can be spotted in the bento box. He put the lid back onto the bento box and put it aside. "It seems like you really enjoy the lunch. " Ema smiled.

"Of course. It's a lunchbox prepared with full of Ema-chan's love.. I couldn't bring myself not to finish it. " Subaru said as he scratch his head.

"Still have space left for this? " Ema pass an apple to Subaru.

"Sure. Thanks, Ema-chan. " He ruffles Ema's head as he take the apple from Ema's hand. _"If she prepare a bento box for me everyday, I'm sure I could do even better in my practice. Wait a sec, what am I thinking.. !? "_ He quickly dismiss his thoughts and eat the apple.

"I see that you have improve a lot since the last time I saw you play, Subaru-san. " Ema said and look at Subaru.

"W-well, I have been going through some hard training with my coach and friends. Thanks to them, I'm able to improve my 3 pointers and slam dunk. " Subaru replied as he think back of the hard training he have been going through.

"You are fully prepared for the match that is coming next week, right? " Ema questioned.

"Not really. I still have to practice much more harder. I heard that the team we are facing is much more tougher compare to last time. " Subaru said as he clench his fist tightly.

"I'm sure that you can do just fine with all those practice you have been going through, Subaru-san. " Ema place her hand on Subaru's hand and smile.

"Thank you, Ema-chan. You are going to watch the match again, right? " Subaru ask as he look into Ema's eyes.

"Of course. I will be there to cheer for you and your team. " She replied.

"I'll be expecting to see you there then." He then pull Ema to him and embrace her again. _"With her watching me, I'm sure I can do my very best in the match. Thank you so much for being by my side whenever I need you, Ema-chan. "_ He blush slightly and smiled. Ema feel her heartbeat start to rise again as Subaru embrace her lovingly. "Say, can I.. can I have a lucky charm from you, Ema.. chan.. ? " Subaru ask as he blush intensely.

"H-huh.. ? " Ema tilted her head slightly, not understanding what Subaru meant.

"F-forget what I just said.. ! " He said as he quickly adverted his gaze. _"What was I thinking anyway? "_ He sighed slightly.

"Subaru-san? " She try to catch his attention by moving her face closer to his.

"H-hey.. ! " Subaru blush heavily as he back off a little from Ema. "If you do that, I really am going to claim my lucky charm, you know.. ! " He bite onto his lower lips as he notice he unintentionally blurted it out.

"Lucky.. charm.. ? " Not knowing what Subaru meant she just stare into Subaru's eyes.

"You.. ask for it. " He hold Ema's head and kiss Ema on her lips passionately. Ema widen her eyes at the sudden kiss and blush intensely.

 _"What Subaru-san mean is my kiss is his 'lucky charm'.. ? R-really.. ? "_ She close her eyes tightly as she feel her heartbeat pounds hardly in her chest. 5 minutes later, they finally parted their lips and catch their breath.

"S-sorry.. I.. " Subaru stutters on his words and gone silence, not knowing what to say as he blush hardly. Ema just shook her head slightly, unable to find her voice too by the sudden kiss. "A-anyway, I'm going back to practice now. You'll come and watch my match next week for sure right? " He get up from the bench and scratch his head nervously.

"Y-yes. I promise I will come and watch your match, Subaru-san. " Ema smile as she assure Subaru.

"Thanks, Ema-chan. The bento is really nice. I really enjoy eating it. Well, see you back at home later. " Subaru smile at Ema before heading back to the basketball court.

"Good luck with the training. " Ema said as she wave at Subaru.

"And you be careful on your way home. " Subaru wave back at Ema as he enter the basketball court.

 _"Maybe I should make bento box for Subaru-san more often since this is much more nutrition compare to the canteen food he always eat. Alright, time to pack up and head home. "_ Ema pack up the bento box back into the paper bag and head home. On her way home, she recall Subaru kissing her and she stop walking. _"Subaru-san.. "_ she unintentionally place a hand on her lips and blush slightly. After that, she quickly shook her head and continue walking while clinging onto the paper bag tightly close to her pounding chest.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that concludes Subaru's route! How was it? Hmm.. I think this is what is going to happen if Ema really make a bento for Subaru and deliver it to him to his university~

 **Yuusuke:** Gah! It's just a bento! It's not a big deal! _(unable to concentrate in his study due to thinking of the bento box)_  
 **Hikaru:** Oh my, did Ema-chan make a bento box for you?  
 **Yuusuke:** No! How I wish she wo.. ARGH! Forget about it! ***shook his head hardly***  
 **Hikaru:** ***Chuckles***

Poor Yuusuke~ **(LOL)** Alright, next will be Iori Asahina's route! Say, would you be so kind to **R & R** for me? I would really appreciate it if you guys take your time to give me your review! Thank you so much for reading this oneshot~ **(OwO)**


	10. Iori Asahina -Carnation Flower Meaning-

**A/N:** Helloooo everyone~ Welcome to Iori Asahina's route! Iori have a wide range of knowledge about flowers which make me interested in him. He knows what is the meaning behind all the lovely flowers. (Like Iris flower, it symbolize _'everything good is bound to happen on you'_ and also _'risking everything to love you'_ . I'm so touched he gave an Iris flower to Ema~ ***kyaaa!* XD** )

Iori is 18 and is a high school senior. He is also known as a 'flower expert' due to his wide knowledge on flowers. His calm and caring nature makes me wanna know more about him sometimes since he is always so quiet and mysterious. (I'm coming to get you and I'm going to know more in depth about you, Iori-sama~ **XP** ) Okay, let's get on with the oneshot before I disect him guys. **(Ohohohoho~)**

* * *

It is Tuesday afternoon and Ema is currently busy sweeping away a pile of leaves near the front porch. It was suppose to be Subaru's duty to sweep the leaves but due to him having to stay back and practice basketball, Ema decided to take his place to sweep instead. _"I'm almost done! Just that pile over there left. "_ As she head off toward to the pile of leaves on her right side, she spotted Iori sleeping under the giant tree that is located in the middle of the compound. _"Eh? Why is Iori-san sleeping there? I better wake him up before he catch a cold. "_ Ema head off toward to Iori and kneel down beside him. "Iori-san? Iori-san? " Ema give a light shake on Iori's shoulder as she call out to him.

"Mmm.. " Feeling Ema shaking his shoulder awake him from his slumber. He slowly open his eyes and look at Ema's direction. "Oh, Ema-chan. " He mutters her name and smile slightly.

"What are you doing here? " Ema questioned.

"Today is a warm day so I decided to read a book here. As I was reading, I felt tired all of a sudden. And without realizing it, I fell asleep. " Iori said as he place a bookmark on the page he stopped reading.

"Oh, I see. I'm afraid you will catch a cold so I wake you up. Besides, Fall season is still a cold season. " Ema explain why she woke him up.

"Well, it's true. Thank you for waking me up. You are taking Suba-nii's duty to sweep the floor? " Iori ask as he look at Ema holding the rake on her right hand.

"Oh, yes. Since I'm free so I decided to take over his duty for this week. " Ema smiled.

"That's very nice of you. A new flower bloomed in my room and I manage to make a nice cup of tea out of it. If you don't mind, would you like to come over to my room to taste the tea? " Iori questioned.

"Really? Sure, I would love to try the new tea if it doesn't bother you, Iori-san. " Ema replied cheerfully.

"I will be expecting you to drop by my room later then. Please come over once you're done sweeping. I'll go back to my room and prepare the tea now. " Iori smiled as he stand up and pat the dirt off his back.

"A-alright. I'll see you later then. " Ema said and bow politely at Iori to show her gratitude. Iori nodded and head back to his room to prepare the tea. _"W-wow.. This is actually the first time Iori-san invite me to his room. Somehow, I feel kind of nervous. "_ She thought to herself as she blush slightly while watching Iori's retreating back. _"I-I better get this done fast.. ! "_ She snap out of her thought and quickly get back to sweeping.

* * *

About 25 minutes later, Ema finally finish sweeping away all the leaves and head back to her room. As soon as she enter her room, Juli greeted her. "Chii! Finally you're back. You told me you will be back before I finish that slice of blueberry cake but I finish eating that cake a long time ago. " Juli said as he climb up on Ema's shoulder and sit there.

"Sorry for coming back so late. " Ema pat Juli's head as she sit down on her bed. _"I'm feeling all sweaty after sweeping all those leaves. I guess I better take a shower before going over to Iori-san's room. I wouldn't want to bring my sweaty body over there. "_ Ema thought to herself and get her bathing things ready.

"Eh? You're going to take a shower now, Chii? You usually take it after dinner though. " Juli questioned curiously.

"Yes. I've been invited to Iori-san's room to enjoy a cup of tea. So I thought I should take a quick shower before going to his room. " Ema replied with a smile.

"W-WHAT!? No way! I wouldn't allow you to go there all by yourself, you hear me, Chii!? Who knows what that pervy brother is going to do to you with you two alone in his room! " Juli hissed.

"Juli, you know Iori-san won't do something inappropriate to me right? Besides, didn't you say that he is the most normal out of the other brothers? " Ema said as she chuckled slightly.

"W-well, it's true I once said that. But now he invited you to his room! So it's a total different case now! " Juli protested.

"He is my onii-san. Everything is going to be okay. So don't worry so much. " Ema said as she get ready to go to the bathroom.

"B-but Ch- " Before Juli could finish his sentence, Ema already left the room and is on her way to take a shower. _"Chii is still as stubborn as ever. Don't come crying to me if that pervy do something to you! Hmp! "_ Juli sighed.

Ema return back to her room as soon as she is done showering. As she dry her hair off with the hairdryer, Juli try convincing her to bring him along to Iori's room but Ema refused his request, assuring him Iori won't do anything funny to her. _"Hmm.. Which dress should I wear? The yellow one or the blue one? W-wait a minute, I'm just going over to Iori-san's room for tea.. I-I don't need to fuss over the dress. "_ Ema blushed at the thought of Iori. She quickly shook her head to dismiss her thoughts and put on the blue dress. "Well, I'll be going now. I'll come and get you as soon as dinner is done later, Juli. " Ema said as she adjust her dress in front of her dressing table.

"Chii, are you really sure you don't want me to go with you? " Juli questioned one last time while looking at Ema worriedly.

"Yes, Juli. Please trust in Iori-san, alright? " She said as she look at Juli reassuringly.

"A-alright.. I'll see you later then. " Juli sighed and smile at Ema. Ema nodded and leave her room. As she make her way toward to Iori's room, she felt her heartbeat risen all of a sudden. Not knowing why, she try to calm her heartbeat down.

* * *

 _"Here we are. "_ Ema is currently standing in front of Iori's room door. She have yet to calm her heartbeat down and is hesitating to press the door bell. _"I-I shouldn't keep Iori-san waiting. "_ She take a deep breath in and press the door bell. The door flung open in front of her as soon as she press the door bell. Standing in front of her is Iori with a gentle smiling face.

"Welcome, Ema-chan. I was waiting for you. " Iori said as he gesture Ema to enter his room.

"S-sorry to keep you waiting, Iori-san. " Ema apologise as she enter his room. The second she enter his room, she stood in the middle of his room looking dumbfounded. Iori's room is surrounded by a lot of beautiful looking flowers. What caught her eyes the most out of all those flowers is the beautiful pot of Iris flowers. It is blooming beautifully on Iori's dressing table. She still remember Iori gave one to her during her entrance exam day as a good luck charm. As she look at the pot of Iris flowers, she could smell a nice scent of roses from the aroma candles on the bedside table. The scent make her whole body relax in an instant.

"Please have a seat over there while I brew the tea. " He pointed at the cushion on the floor near a mini table as he prepare the tea.

"O-okay. " She snap back to her sense as soon as she hear Iori's voice behind her. She quickly make her way to the cushion and sit down on it as she continue to look around Iori's room. It is so fascinating that she can't keep her mouth close together, leaving them open slightly. Iori giggled slightly while looking at Ema's cute expression. _"So this is how Iori-san's room look like. I really like it here. The smell of the flowers and aroma candles calm my mind and body down. "_ Ema thought to herself as she enjoy the sweet roses scent.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. " Iori put down a pot of tea on the mini table and sit down across from Ema. As Iori pour a cup of tea for her, Ema could see some beautiful flowers inside the pot of tea.

"Iori-san, what is those flowers inside the pot of tea called? " Ema ask out of curiosity.

"This? It's called 'Carnation'. I use dark shade of red colour carnation to prepare this tea. Please give it a taste and tell me what you think. " Iori said as he put a cup of carnation tea in front of Ema.

"Thank you so much for the tea. " Ema pick up the cup of tea and sip it slowly. As soon as the liquid enter her mouth, she widen her eyes slightly. For a moment she remain silence as the taste of the tea tickles her taste buds. After swallowing the tea, she finally open her mouth to speak. "T-the tea is very sweet and delicious.. ! I've never drink any tea that is this sweet before. " Ema blurted.

"That is because carnation flower carries a sweet flavour in their petals and nectar. Put about 2 to 3 of this carnation in a pot, pour hot water into it and leave it for 20 minutes and you shall have that cup of tea on your hands now. " Iori said as he take a sip of the tea.

"Oh, so this is the new tea that you manage to make, Iori-san? " Ema ask as she take another sip.

"Yes. I have never grown a carnation flower before and I thought I should give it a try. I did some research on it and found out that it can be use to make tea. " He replied.

 _"Iori-san sure is a prodigy when it comes to flowers. Every flowers that he planted always bloom so healthily and beautifully due to his gifted green hands. I wonder if I will be able to plant something nice like Iori-san. "_ She thought to herself as she unintentionally stare at Iori with admirable eyes.

"P-please don't stare at me like that.. " Iori face tinted with a light shade of pink as he adverted his gaze slightly.

"O-oh.. ! Sorry, I-I didn't mean to s-stare.. " Ema quickly apologize and blush instantly. _"G-gosh.. S-since when did I stare at Iori-san without realising it? "_ Ema thought to herself, feeling embarrassed.

"It's alright.. Would you like another cup? " Iori try to change the subject and offer to pour another cup for Ema.

"Y-yes please. " Ema put down her cup and smile. _"I wonder why all of my nervousness from earlier is gone and I'm feeling so peaceful now. Is it because of the aroma scent? Or is it because of.. "_ Ema steal a glance at Iori who is busy pouring a cup of tea for Ema. The two of them sat in silence while enjoying the carnation tea.

* * *

They have been drinking tea together for quite some time and 2 hours have pass without them realising. Ema was shock to see the time and widen her eyes slightly. _"I-it's already 5pm.. ? I wonder if Ukyo-san is home and is preparing dinner now. "_ As she decided to tell Iori she should be going to prepare dinner, suddenly she felt something crawling up on her leg. As she turn to look what it is, "A-ah..!" she scream in surprise to see an insect crawling up on her leg.

"E-Ema-chan? What is it? " Iori quickly ask as soon as Ema screamed.

"T-there is an i-i-insect o-on my l-leg.. ! " Ema stutter on her word due to extreme fear of insects.

"Hold still, I'll get it for you. " Iori quickly leave his seat and walk over to Ema. He kneel down behind Ema and look at the insect who have been crawling around Ema's left leg. He reach for some tissues on the mini table and pick up the insect from Ema's left leg. He then wrap the insect with the tissues and throw it into the dustbin. "There. Are you alright? " Iori questioned worriedly.

"Y-yes.. T-thank you, Iori-san.. " Ema mutters as she feel her body trembles in fear. She have never liked insect due to some incident in the past. The boys in her kindergarten used to play a prank on Ema using insects which cause her to cry and run away. Iori notice Ema's trembling body and decided to calm her down. He wrap his arms around her body gently.

"Hush Ema-chan.. I'm here. There is no need to be afraid of those insects anymore. " Iori whisper softly as he stroke Ema's back. Not knowing what to do, Ema allow Iori to calm her down.

 _"Iori-san's voice and warmness soothes me. I somehow feel protected in his arms. "_ Ema blushed as she feel Iori's warmth emits into her body. She rest her head on Iori's chest while she grab onto Iori's left arm tightly. Iori landed a kiss on Ema's head as he continue to comfort her. After 10 minutes, Ema finally calmed down and pull away from Iori's arms slowly. "T-thank you so much, Iori-san. " Ema said as she blush slightly.

"Don't mention it. I'm glad that you have calmed down. " Iori smiled as he pat Ema's head gently.

"W-well.. I have never liked insects since I was 4. I used to get pranked by the boys in my kindergarten. S-so, whenever I see an insect, I can't help but feel extreme fear.. " she stutters on her word slightly due to feeling extreme fear and embarrassment.

 _"How could they do this to her? "_ Iori furrowed his eyebrow slightly after hearing Ema's story. He place both of his hand on Ema's shoulder and look into her eyes. "If there is any insects disturb you.. Don't hesitate to tell me. I will try to get rid of them for you. " Iori said seriously. Ema widen her eyes slightly as she is shock to hear what Iori just told her. Not knowing how to reply, she nodded and smile happily. He pull Ema close to him and embrace her protectively. _"I swear I won't let anyone prank or hurt you anymore. "_ Iori vowed in his heart silently.

Ema slowly place her hand on Iori's back and return his hug. Before Iori let go of Ema, he place a soft peck on Ema's forehead and smile gently. Ema blushed as she place her hand on her forehead and feel her heart pounding hardly again. "I-I have to go now. I need to help Ukyo-san prepare dinner. Thank you so much for inviting me over for a cup of tea. " She said as she stand up slowly.

"Will you.. come and have tea with me again, Ema-chan? " Iori ask as he stand up and look at Ema.

"Y-yes. I would love to have tea together with you again, Iori-san. " Ema smiled.

"I will be expecting your visit again then. " Iori said as he took one of the dark shade of red colour carnation from the vase. "For you. To thank you for spending time together with me today. " he give the carnation flower to Ema.

"Thank you. What does carnation flower symbolize, Iori-san? " Ema questioned as she take the carnation flower from Iori.

"I'll tell you next time. " Iori smiled.

"O-okay. I'll see you downstairs later then. " Ema smile back and leave the room.

Iori watches as Ema leave his room. _"Dark shade of red colour carnation symbolize deep love and affection. "_ He sigh slightly and smile lovingly. He soon get on with cleaning his room as he think of Ema.

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaaaaand that concludes Iori's route~ ***Kyaa!*** I can't stop my heart from going ***doki doki*** when I write the part where Iori protect Ema from the insect! (Sorry insect but you are sacrifice for good, ya know~ **XD** )

 **Kaname:** First, you gave her an Iris which symbolize _risking everything to love her_ , and now you gave her a carnation?  
 **Iori:** What's wrong with that?  
 **Kaname:** Dark shade of red colour Carnation symbolize _deep love and affection_ , no?  
 **Iori:** Yes, it is. I'm sure she will find out my feelings for her someday through these flowers. ***smiles***

D'aww~ I'm sure she will understand it _'someday'_. **(XD)** Alright, next will be Yuusuke's route! Say, would you be so kind to **R & R** for me? I would really appreciate it if you guys take your time to give me your review! Thank you so much for reading this oneshot~ **(QAQ)**


	11. Yuusuke Asahina -Tsundere Romeo-

**A/N:** Yoohoo~ It's me again! Welcome to Yuusuke Asahina's route! (Psst, tell you something. Yuusuke is my most favourite out of the other brothers~ Shh! **XD** ) Why I like him? Because he is a Tsundere! **(lol, joking, joking~)** It's because he is too _cute_! He can't seems to express his feelings right. And he have a strong sense of justice in him which cause him to fight like a delinquent when needed to protect what he called _"justice"_ . (D'aww~)

Yuusuke is 17 and is a high school student. He might be clumsy and bold but that's what make him special~ I could laugh all day just by looking at his troubled face. I mean, isn't it cute when he pouts or how he says _"O-oii..!"_ **(LOL)** Sowy, sowy. But yea, I really like Yuusuke~ (pfft) Erm, let's get on with the oneshot before I start to talk about him again, guys.

* * *

It is 10:00am in a Monday morning and a frustrated aura can be felt at the dinning hall area. Yuusuke who have been studying since 8:00am in the morning still can't seems to memorize a single thing. _"Gah! Why can't this thing get into my head? At this rate, I'm going to fail my upcoming exam again! And that study class is going to hold me prison for the whole summer holiday if I ever fail that test! "_ He scratch his head hardly as he heave a heavy sigh. Both him and Ema is currently having a week of holiday to prepare for the exam that is coming up in next week.

Ema who have been busy cleaning the house can't seems to advert her gaze on Yuusuke. She have been watching Yuusuke scratching and sighing ever since she began her cleaning. _"Yuusuke-kun seems to be stuck in some questions. Maybe I should offer him some help. "_ As Ema decided to approach toward to Yuusuke, suddenly he lie his head down on the textbook hardly.

"Gah! This question is just too hard! I can't get a single thing into my head no matter how hard I try! " He groan out loud. _"At this rate, going into the same university as Ema-chan would be impossible. "_ He thought to himself as he heave another sigh.

"Y-Yuusuke-kun.. ? Are you alright.. ? " Ema asked worriedly as she stand in front of Yuusuke. Hearing Ema's voice, he snap back to his sense and sit up straight in an instant.

"I-I'm alright! What are y-you doing anyway? " He stutters on his word as he blush slightly.

"I'm cleaning the house. You seems to be having trouble so I thought maybe I can give you a hand? " Ema ask and smile at Yuusuke.

"N-no! I'm fine. It's an easy question anyway. " He replied quickly. _"Gah! She is offering to help me! Why did I refuse her request anyway? "_ He cursed himself silently. But Ema ignored his declination and peer her head beside Yuusuke's shoulder to take a look at his exercise book. Yuusuke blush intensely at the sudden closeness and felt his heartbeat risen instantly.

"To be or not to be, that is the question. Who created that phrase and which story contain that phrase? " Ema read the phrase and question from the exercise book. _"What? Yuusuke-kun have been struggling because of this question? "_ She turn her head to look at Yuusuke but she felt a sharp pain on her forehead as soon as she do. "Ouch.. ! " Both of them scream in unison. Both Ema's head and Yuusuke's head bang together due to both of them turn at the same time.

"I-I'm really sorry! " Yuusuke yelled quickly as he cling onto his forehead, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"I'm sorry too. " Ema said as she rub her forehead. She sit down on the chair beside Yuusuke and look at the exercise book again. "Is this the question that you can't seems to answer? " She point at the question that she read earlier. Yuusuke nod his head nervously as he scratch the back of his neck. "Well, the answer for this question is, William Shakespeare is the author, and this phrase is found in Hamlet story. " Ema said as she scribble down the answer. For a minute, Yuusuke stare at the answer, looking dumbfounded.

"O-oh.. W-well, it's not like I don't know. It's just that I forgot about it due to reading too much literature story. " Yuusuke blurted and advert his gaze.

"I think you should take a break, Yuusuke-kun. You have been studying since early morning. " Ema said worriedly as she put down the pencil.

"I'm fine. I still can keep going. D-don't worry about me. " He said as he continue to study. _"Urgh! I can't believe I don't remember this William Shakepea.. I mean Shakespeare! At this rate, Ema-chan is going to move even further away from me. "_ He thought to himself as he frowned slightly.

"Alright. But please don't force yourself too hard. I'm going to take a shower now. If you ever need any help, please don't hesitate to ask me, okay? " Ema smiled.

"S-sure. " He said as he smile back. Ema put away the cleaning equipment and head back to her room to gather her shower stuff. Yuusuke watches Ema's retreating back and he unconsciously reach his hand toward her back. _"She is so far away.. I wonder if I can catch up with her.. "_ He quickly put down his hand back on the table as soon as he snap out of his thought. _"Gah! I have to work twice as hard! I can't let Ema-chan go to Meiji University alone! I promise that I would go together with her! "_ with a strong determination, he held his fist tightly and continue with his study.

* * *

An hour later, Ema is done showering and decided to make some dessert for tea break. As she walk down the staircase, she notice that Yuusuke is still studying. _"I see that Yuusuke-kun is really serious about it this time. I've never seen him so focused before. "_ She thought to herself as she look at Yuusuke in amazement. She sneak into the kitchen quietly, making sure she isn't disturbing Yuusuke.

"Oii.. What are you doing? " Yuusuke questioned as he hold back his laughter, seeing how Ema tip-toed into the kitchen.

"O-oh. I thought I was careful enough not to catch your attention, Yuusuke-kun. " Ema scratch the back of her neck awkwardly.

"With the way you tip-toe into the kitchen, I can't help but notice it. " Unable to hold back his laughter anymore, Yuusuke cling onto his stomach and laugh hardly.

"Hey.. ! " Ema blush in embarrassment. As she see Yuusuke laughing happily, she laugh along. _"I'm glad that I'm able to make Yuusuke-kun laugh. He seems really stress and could use a small moment of laughing. "_ she thought to herself as she heave a small sigh.

"So, what are you doing in the kitchen? " He questioned curiously.

"Well, I'm planning to make some pudding for tea break. Would you like some, Yuusuke-kun? " Ema ask as she gather all the ingredients needed to make the pudding on the kitchen table.

"Err.. Sure, I don't mind having one. " Yuusuke replied.

"Alright then. " Ema smiled and start working. _"If I remember correctly, Yuusuke-kun prefer his pudding to be twice as sweet than usual. I'll make more caramel syrup then. "_ She thought to herself as she hum happily.

Yuusuke have been observing Ema from the corner of his eyes and he can't seems to take his eyes off her. _"When she is so close to me, I can't seems to focus at all.. GAH! "_ He felt his heartbeat risen a little and blush slightly. As Ema whisking the batter cheerfully, she notice Yuusuke looking at her.

"Yes, Yuusuke-kun? Do you need some help with your literature again? " Ema questioned.

"N-no! I-I'm fine. Do you need some help with that? " Yuusuke get up from his seat and approach toward to Ema.

"Eh? B-but you're studying. Is it really alright for you to help me in making pudding? " Ema asked and her eyes widen slightly at his sudden action.

"I-it's not like helping you for awhile would affect my study. Besides, I wouldn't ask if I don't want to help you out, right? " Yuusuke blurted as he stand in front of Ema opposite from the kitchen counter, smiling.

"Then, please help me whisk this thoroughly. Oh, and make sure all the sugar is dissolve completely in the batter. " Ema said as she hand the mixing bowl to Yuusuke.

"Leave it to me! " He take the mixing bowl from Ema and start whisking roughly.

"Y-Yuusuke-kun, you have to whisk it gently or the batter is going to spill ou- " before she can finish her sentence, some of the batter spill out from the bowl and landed on the floor due to Yuusuke whisking it roughly.

"I-I'm sorry! " He quickly put down the mixing bowl and reach for the dishcloth on the kitchen counter. _"I can't believe I just make a fool out of myself in front of Ema-chan.. "_ His face heated up due to feeling extreme embarrassment as he wipe off the batter on the floor.

"Here, I'll teach you how to whisk it. " Ema smiled as she whisk the batter in the mixing bowl gently.

"O-oh.. So this is how you do it. " Yuusuke watch in bewilderment and he cupped his chin awkwardly. Ema giggled slightly at his cute expression and pass the mixing bowl to him again.

"Want to give it another try? " Ema questioned.

"O-of course! I'm not going to give up just because I fail at the first time. Watch as I mix it correctly this time! " He blurted as he take the mixing bowl from Ema's hand and start whisking the batter gently. "This is how you should whisk it, right? " He asked, feeling slightly nervous if he is doing it wrong again.

"Yes, that's correct. Good job, Yuusuke-kun~ " Ema pat Yuusuke's shoulder gently as she praise him. Yuusuke blush intensely at Ema's gentle touch and advert his gaze quickly.

"This is n-nothing. " He stutter on his word as he keep on whisking the batter.

"Please keep on whisking it while I get the cups ready. " Ema smiled. _"It would take some time before the sugar dissolve completely since I put in a little bit more sugar than usual. "_ She thought to herself as she take out some clean cup from the cupboard.

* * *

After working together for 15 minutes, they are finally done whisking and putting the batter into the clean cups. As Ema open the fridge and put the cups inside, Yuusuke stretch his tired body. "You should really get some rest, Yuusuke-kun. You have been studying all morning and even help me making the puddings. " She said worriedly as she close the fridge and turn around to face him.

"I-I'm really alright. Don't worry about m-me. " Yuusuke replied as he blush slightly. _"Ema-chan is worried about me. I'm really glad that she care about me. "_ He blushed even more at the thought of Ema care about him and advert his gaze instantly.

"Yuusuke-kun.. " Ema place both of her hand on Yuusuke's cheeks and pull his head back to her direction. She gaze into Yuusuke's eyes worriedly. Yuusuke's eyes widen and his heart beat risen instantly at Ema's sudden action.

"O-oii.. ! " Unable to find any word to reply, his face flushed red like a tomato.

"Please promise me that you will get some rest. I can see that you really need one. Your eyes look very tired from reading that literature book since morning. " Ema said, still holding Yuusuke's cheeks.

"... Fine.. " Yuusuke sighed in defeat and pouts. _"Whenever she show me that face of hers, I can never win against her. I-I mean.. Just look at that cute face. GYAH! "_ He screams hardly in his heart as he try his best not to meet Ema's gaze.

"The dessert will be ready in another half hour. Please rest until you're done eating the dessert before you continue again. " Ema smiled and close Yuusuke's literature textbook lying on the dining table. Unable to fight back, Yuusuke approach toward to the living room sofa and lie down on it.

 _"Great, I was just about to finish that last chapter of literature. I don't think I will remember anything of it now since I'm going to catch a break. "_ He thought to himself sadly as he throw a little tantrum on the sofa. Little did he know that Ema is watching him throwing tantrum from the dinning room.

 _"Yuusuke-kun is throwing a tantrum? He seems a little frustrated somehow. But the way he throw tantrum really does remind me of Wataru-kun. "_ Ema giggled as she imagine how Wataru throw tantrum whenever he is angry. After arranging the chairs at the dinning table, she notice Yuusuke have stop throwing tantrum and is now lying down on the sofa motionlessly. _"Oh, he have fallen asleep already? "_ she grab Yuusuke's literature textbook along with her as she approach toward to Yuusuke quietly and sit down on the sofa opposite from him. _"I didn't know that Yuusuke-kun have such long eyelashes.. "_ She unconsciously observe Yuusuke's face features as she thought to herself.

"... O.. oii.. I won't be able to r-rest if you keep s-staring at me like that. " He open his left eye slightly and look at Ema as he mutters.

"O-oh.. ! I'm sorry.. ! I didn't mean to stare. " Ema quickly apologize and advert her gaze. _"Gosh.. ! Yuusuke-kun must've felt uncomfortable with me staring at his face as he rest. A-and when did I stare at him without me knowing it? "_ She felt extremely embarrassed and blush slightly.

"U.. uh, it's nothing worth apologizing for. A-anyway, wake me up when the dessert is ready. " He blurted as he turn his body to the side. _"With this rapid heartbeat, I doubt I would get some rest even if I want to. "_ He cling onto his chest as he shut his eyes tightly.

"R-right. " she quickly open the textbook to distract herself from staring at Yuusuke. As Ema flip through the pages, she notice there is a bookmark on page 120. Curious to what the page content is, she open page 120. _"This chapter is about.. "_ she read the content on the page slowly. _" 'My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep, the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite. ' This is one of the famous phrase in Romeo and Juliet story written by William Shakespeare. Is he still studying William Shakespeare's chapter? "_ She thought to herself as she stole a quick glance at Yuusuke.

As she continue reading page 120, she saw some scribbling on the bottom of the page. Due to the word scribbled on the page seems very small, Ema bring the book closer to her eyes to see the word better. The words scribbled on the bottom of the page makes Ema blush instantly. She quickly close the textbook and put it aside as she place her right hand on her chest, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat down. _"Y-Yuusuke-kun.. Really? Did he really scribble that word on that page? "_ She questioned silently in her heart as she look at Yuusuke from the corner of her eyes.

* * *

"... kun? "

"... suke-kun? "

"Yuusuke-kun.. " Ema called out to Yuusuke as she shake his shoulder gently. It have been 1 hour since Yuusuke take his nap and she was suppose to wake him up half hour ago but she wanted to let him rest more.

"Mmm.. What time is it now? " Yuusuke mumbled as he open his eyes slightly.

"It's already 4:30pm. The dessert is re- "

"WHAT!? It's already 4:30pm? " He quickly get up from the sofa and look at the wall clock to confirm if he heard Ema right. "Gah.. ! I thought I told you to wake me up half hour ago. Why didn't you wake me up? " He furrowed his eyebrows as look at Ema.

"I-I'm sorry. You look really tired and I thought maybe I should give you another half an hour nap. " Ema said and bow apologetically.

"W-well, it's not that of a big deal. T-thank you for worrying about me. " Yuusuke scratch his neck and blush slightly.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me for not waking you up earlier. Anyway, the dessert that we prepared is ready. Would you like to eat it now? " Ema questioned.

"Sure. It's already time for tea break anyway. " Yuusuke replied as he look at the wall clock again. _"Guess I will have to continue my study after dinner then. "_

"I'll go get it ready. Please sit down and wait while I take it out from the fridge. " Ema said as she head toward to the kitchen. Yuusuke do as he is told and sit down at the dinning table while stealing a glance at Ema from the corner of his eyes. _"The pudding looks really good today. I wonder if it taste good too. "_ Ema thought to herself as she put some caramel syrup on the pudding. "Sorry for the wait and here you go. Please let me know if the pudding taste alright. " she put down the pudding in front of Yuusuke and sit down across from him.

"Well, I'm digging in! " Yuusuke said as he scoop a spoonful of pudding and stuff it into his mouth. For a second, he remain silence while his eyes widen slightly.

"W-what's wrong, Yuusuke-kun? Does it taste bad? " Ema ask and look at Yuusuke worriedly. _"I hope I didn't make it trice as sweet because Yuusuke-kun prefer it twice and not trice. But I was careful with the sugar measurement in the pudding to make sure they go well with the caramel syrup. Was I wrong with the measurement? "_ she quickly scoop a small spoon of pudding and put it inside her mouth to taste it for herself. Her reaction was the same as Yuusuke as soon as the pudding and caramel syrup melt in her mouth.

"I-it was too delicious that I don't know how to tell you about it.. ! Thank you so much for making this yummy pudding, Ema-chan! Now I'm feeling all energize again! " Yuusuke smirk cheerfully while stuffing another spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

"I-I'm glad you like it. " She take a deep breath in and smile. _"The sugar measurement is perfect. This is the level of sweetness that Yuusuke-kun like. I'm so relieved to find out that Yuusuke-kun like it so much. "_ She thought to herself as she felt satisfied with the pudding outcome. The two of them chat and giggle as they enjoy the pudding together.

* * *

"Ittadakimasu! " all of them said in unison and eat dinner together. It is 7:00pm and Ema with 3 of her brothers, Ukyo, Yuusuke and Wataru, is currently eating dinner together at the dinning hall.

"Yay! Onee-chan make curry rice for dinner! " Wataru said cheerfully.

"I thought of making steak for dinner but Ukyo-san insist that we have curry rice. Guess it was because of Wataru-kun who suggested that we have curry rice for dinner? " Ema questioned as she look at Ukyo to Wataru.

"Half of it is true while the other half is because Yuu-chan said it has been a long time since we last have this so I thought we should have this for dinner. " Ukyo replied as he eat a spoonful of curry rice.

"I see. " Ema smiled and eat the curry rice. _"It is nice having this simple dish as dinner sometimes. I didn't know that Yuusuke-kun likes curry rice. "_ She thought to herself as she look at Yuusuke.

"So, how was your literature study, Yuu-chan? " Ukyo asked. He know Yuusuke have been studying literature because he told him that he will be focusing on literature the whole day for today.

"Err.. I'd rather you not ask me about it, Kyo-nii. " Yuusuke felt embarrassed about the fact that he forgot most of the things he studied this afternoon due to taking an afternoon nap and blushed slightly.

"Hmm? Why is that? You seem really high spirited the moment you told me you are going to study hard this morning. " Ukyo said as he eat another spoonful of curry rice.

"I-it's not like I'm going to fail the exam due to forgetting some of the content. Besides, I'll get it back into my head again soon if I ever forget any one of them. " He blurted, trying to hide his forgetful side.

"Let's give you a quick quiz then. To be or not to be, that is the question. Who created that phrase and which story contain that phrase? " Ukyo asked.

 _"That is a very simple question. I have told him the answer this morning. I'm sure Yuusuke-kun will be able to answer that question. "_ Ema nod to herself as she look at Yuusuke with full of confidence.

"Uh.. G-give me a minute. " Yuusuke feel nervous and stutter on his word slightly. _"Ema-chan told me this morning. What was the name of the story and author again? "_ He scratch his head slightly as he try to recall the answer. "T-the story name is Hamlet and the author name is.. W-William.. Shake.. Shake.. " He hesitate for a moment as he try hard to remember the author's name. "Shakepea! " He shouted in confidence.

"Pfft! Oh gosh! It's William Shakespeare, Yuu-chan~ Not Shakepea! " Wataru said as he laugh hardly.

"O-oii.. ! Don't laugh! " Yuusuke yelled at Wataru while blushing furiously due to feeling extreme embarrassment.

"Well, it seems like you got the story right but not the author name. You should really remember the name William Shakespeare well since he wrote a lot of story and I can assure you that your literature test is going to consist a lot of question about his story. " Ukyo said and look at Yuusuke worriedly.

"D-don't worry about it! I'll be sure to remember his name well. " He said quickly as he shove another mouthful of curry rice into his mouth. _"Gah! How could I forgot his name in front of Ema-chan? "_ He scream silently in his heart as he steal a quick glance at Ema.

"Alright then. I'll ask you again tomorrow. That way, you can remember better. " Ukyo smiled.

"I-I'll get straight to study as soon as I'm done here. " Yuusuke blurted as he finish off his curry rice.

"William Shakespeare~ William Shakespeare~ Not William Shakepea~ " Wataru teases cheerfully as he play with his spoon.

"Oii! " Yuusuke glare at Wataru and pouts slightly.

 _"Both Yuusuke-kun and Wataru-kun sure share some of their tantrum and angry trait. They always pouts and throw tantrum whenever they can't win against a battle which is very cute of them. "_ Ema chuckles as she recall how Yuusuke and Wataru resembles each other when they are angry.

"N-not you too.. " Yuusuke look at Ema sadly.

"Sorry. I'll clean up the table now so you can use it to study. " Ema get up from her seat and begin to collect the dishes.

"I-I'll help you with the clean up! " Yuusuke quickly stand up and collect Wataru's plate.

"I will wipe the table then~ " Wataru said as he get the dishcloth from the kitchen counter and start wiping the dinning table.

"Thank you for the dinner. I have some documents I need to take care of. So I'll leave the cleaning to you guys today. " Ukyo said as he get up from his seat and head back to his room.

"Do you have homework today, Wataru-kun? " Ema questioned as she put down the dishes on the sink.

"Yep~ I'm going to go do them now too! I'll see you later then, Onee-san~ " Wataru hug Ema from her back tightly. "Oh, and it's William Shakespeare, Yuu-chan~ " He teases Yuusuke again and rush back to his room cheerfully.

"Shut up.. ! " Yuusuke yelled and sighed. _"Just because I accidentally pronounce that name wrongly, I'm stuck with the teasing by that Wataru. GYAA! "_ He scratch his head hardly and nearly drop the dishes he have been holding.

"B-becareful with the dishes, Yuusuke-kun! " Ema exclaimed as she quickly take the dishes from Yuusuke's hand. Due to Ema rushing toward to Yuusuke, she stop closely in front of him.

"O-oh, sorry.. ! " Yuusuke apologize quickly and try to advert his gaze due to their sudden closeness. As Ema raise her head to look at Yuusuke, she notice that their face is only a few inches away and if any of them make any movement now, their lips would touch. Both of them fall silence at their closeness but neither of them have any intention of moving away from each other.

"Y-you can g-get on with your study. I-I can handle the dishes myself. " Ema quickly back off a few steps away from Yuusuke and blush slightly.

"R-right.. ! " Yuusuke scratch his head and blush intensely. _"I can't believe that we were that close to each other just now.. I swear my heart could have been ripped off from my chest due to those intense heart beating! "_ He thought to himself as he sit back down at the dinning room and reach out for his literature textbook. The moment Ema see him open his textbook, the words from page 120 come flooding into her mind.

 _"Page 120.. The word that Yuusuke-kun scribbled.. "_ She quickly shook her head to dismiss the thought of that book. _"S-snap out of it, Ema.. ! "_ she get back to doing her dishes as she feel her heartbeat risen slowly.

* * *

It is already 12:30am and everyone in the household is asleep. Ema felt thirsty all of a sudden and she try ignore it. After tossing and turning around her bed, she can't seems to dismiss it. She sighed in defeat and get up from her bed. _"Guess I won't be able to get some sleep unless I quench my thirst. "_ She thought to herself as she make her way to the kitchen quietly.

The moment she step foot on the living room, she notice there is a soft glimpse of light coming from the dinning hall. Curious to who it might be at the dinning hall, she approach toward there slowly. She stop on her track as soon as she saw who it is and smile. The person who is in the dinning hall is none other than Yuusuke, who have fallen asleep on top of his literature textbook.

Ema approach toward to him quietly and remove the pen from Yuusuke's hand slowly. _"He could've stain his face with this pen if he hold onto it while sleeping. "_ She put down the pen on the table slowly and take a quick glance at his textbook. Her eyes widen slightly as she notice the textbook is open on page 120. _"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep, the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite. "_ She unconsciously read the first paragraph on that page and blush slightly.

She shook her head slightly and lower her head toward to Yuusuke's face slowly. _"Please have a good night sleep, Yuusuke-kun. You have work hard today. I'm sure you will remember his name as soon as you wake up tomorrow morning. "_ She landed a gentle kiss on Yuusuke's forehead and caress his face lovingly.

"Mmm.. William.. Shakepea.. " Yuusuke's sleep talking send a chill down Ema's spine. She would be in trouble if Yuusuke wake up now to see her so close to him. She quickly move away from Yuusuke as she cling onto her pounding chest.

 _"W-what are you doing to Yuusuke-kun..? "_ She blush intensely as she look at Yuusuke's innocent sleeping face. _"A-anyway, I'm here to get a glass of water and not to disturb Yuusuke-kun's sleep. "_ She move toward to the kitchen and get herself a glass of water. After gulping down the glass of water, she felt her thirst earlier is completely quenched.

Ema approach toward to Yuusuke again quietly. "Sweet dreams, Yuusuke-kun. It's William Shakespeare, not William Shakepea. " She whisper softly on his ears and off the light as she make her way back to her room to get some sleep.

 _"I vow to protect thee from harm, save thee from distress and love thee unconditionally! Thee = Ema-chan "_ is what scribbled on the bottom of page 120 in his literature book.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that concludes Yuusuke's route! How was it? I still can't believe I actually have William Shakespeare in their literature study! **(XD)** I really love William Shakespeare's story. He made such catchy yet romantic phrase.

 **Ukyo:** So, what is the name of the author who created Romeo and Juliet?  
 **Yuusuke:** Err.. William.. Shakespea!  
 **Ukyo:** For the millionth time, it's William Shakespeare. _*face palm*_  
 **Wataru:** Baka Yuu-chan~ _*laugh hardly*_  
 **Yuusuke:** O-oii.. ! _*pinch Wataru's cheeks*_

 **(LOL)** You will remember that name someday, Yuusuke-kun~ (Oh, don't ask me why I name this oneshot _Tsundere Romeo_. That title just hit my head and told me to name this oneshot that name. So yea.. **XD** ) Alright, next will be Fuuto Asahina's route! Say, would you be so kind to **R & R** for me? I would really appreciate it if you guys take your time to give me your review! Thank you so much for reading this oneshot~ **(X3)**


	12. Fuuto Asahina -Dangerous Him-

**A/N:** Hellooooo everyone! It's me again~ Welcome to Fuuto Asahina's route! Hmm.. My first impression on him? I don't really know. He is quite sly and do whatever he likes. (Like how he always toys around with Ema. Eeek! **XD** )

Fuuto is 15 and is a 9th Grader in High School and is also a popular idol. Well, his voice is very mesmerizing which kinda steals my heart whenever he perform on stage. He is also very charming in commercials (don't you guys think so too? **X3** ). Alright, let's get on with the oneshot, shall we?

* * *

It is 9:00am in the morning and most of the brothers is still sleeping since it is a day where all of the brothers have their day off, Saturday. Ema is already awake and is currently preparing breakfast in the kitchen. _"Hmm.. I hope all of them are looking forward to having pancake as their breakfast. "_ She thought to herself as she pour some batter into the frying pan. As she focus on making pancake, suddenly a pair of arm embrace her tightly from behind. She startled in surprise by the sudden hug and turn her head to see who it was that is hugging her. It is none other than Fuuto with his sleepy face.

"Morning, onee-san.. " Fuuto mumbled as he rest his head on Ema's shoulder.

"M-morning, Fuuto-kun.. " Ema stutter on her words and blush slightly at their closeness.

"What are we having for breakfast? " He mumbled again and yawn.

"E-err.. We are having p-pancakes for breakfast. " She replied as she toss the pancake around.

"Pancakes? Hmm.. It's been awhile since I last have pancake as breakfast. I'm looking forward to eating it. " He whisper closely at Ema's left ear. As he whisper closely, she felt his hot breath on her left ear which sends a chill down her spine.

"F-Fuuto-kun.. I can't make the p-pancake with you e-embracing me l-like this. " Ema mutters as she felt her cheek flush red like a tomato.

"But I don't want to be apart from you yet. " He tighten his hug and nuzzle his head on Ema's shoulder. At his sudden action, Ema felt her strength drain from her body and accidentally drop the spatula that she have been holding on her left hand to the floor.

"F.. Fu.. Fuuto.. kun.. " She mumbled as she felt her chest is about to burst from the rapid heartbeat. _"With Fuuto-kun's behaviour toward me right now, I don't think I can make the pancakes in peace.. "_ she thought to herself as she shut her eyes tightly.

"Kidding~ Make sure not to burn my pancakes or I'll have to punish you later. " He let go of Ema and chuckle in amusement. Unable to find her voice to reply, she nodded instead and pick up the spatula from the floor. As she flip the pancake around again, she steal a quick glance behind her back and Fuuto is nowhere to be in sight.

 _"W-with him gone, I can finally work on the pancake in peace. "_ She heave a sigh and place her right hand on her chest. _"Fuuto-kun have been giving me this morning shock a lot lately.. "_ She feel her face heat up at the image of Fuuto embracing her from her back and nuzzling on her shoulder earlier. _"Snap out of it, Ema-chan.. ! The pancake is going to burn if you keep thinking about it. "_ She quickly shook her head and turn her attention back to the pancake.

 _"Onee-san sure is easy to tease. I really enjoy seeing her cute face. "_ Fuuto thought to himself as he watch Ema from the living room. He cover his mouth and let out a satisfy giggles as he think of Ema's expression earlier and sit down on the sofa.

"Oii.. What's with that creepy laughing? It's sending a chill down my spine just hearing it. " Yuusuke said as he look at Fuuto with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing~ I doubt you would be interested even if I tell you about it~ " Fuuto replied while reaching out for the magazines on the table in front of him.

"Suit yourself then. " Yuusuke scratch the back of his neck and make his way to the dinning hall.

 _"Onee-san is mine alone. I won't allow anyone to toy with her besides me. Not even you no matter how hard you try. "_ Fuuto glare at Yuusuke's back and smirk slyly. He place a pillow on the sofa and lie his head down on it as he read through the magazine.

* * *

"Ittadakimasu! " Everyone place their hand together as they said in unison. Ema along with her 6 brothers, Masaomi, Ukyo, Iori, Yuusuke, Fuuto and Wataru is currently having breakfast together in the dinning hall.

"Yay! Pancakey, pancakey! " Wataru said cheerfully as he move up and down looking at the pancake.

"It has been awhile since I last prepared pancake as breakfast for them so it's quite refreshing to have it today. Thank you for making pancake as our breakfast today, Ema-chan. " Ukyo smiled.

"I'm glad you guys are happy with the breakfast I prepared today. Would anyone like some coffee? " Ema ask as she look down at the pot of coffee she is holding.

"Yes, please. " both Ukyo and Iori said in unison.

"Alright. " Ema pour a cup of coffee for the both of them and sit down in between Fuuto and Wataru.

"Onee-san, can Wataru have more honey syrup on his pancakey please~ ? " Wataru ask and look at Ema with puppy eyes.

"Sure. Here, I'll pour them for you. " Ema smiled and pour some honey syrup on Wataru's pancake.

"Thank you, Onee-san~ " Wataru said as he hug Ema's right arm tightly.

 _"Well, I suppose I will let Wataru have his way for now. But still, she is all mine. "_ Fuuto glance at Wataru from the corner of his eyes as he stuff a mouthful of pancake into his mouth.

"Mmm~ ! Onee-san's pancakey is always the best! " Wataru said cheerfully as he chew the pancake in his mouth.

"I'm glad you like them so much, Wataru-kun. " Ema smiled and poke the pancake up with her fork. As she is about to place the pancake in her mouth, suddenly Fuuto hold her hand and eat the pancake from her fork. _"E-eh.. ? "_ Ema widen her eyes in surprise as she look at Fuuto with a blank expression on her face.

"Oii! What do you think you are doing? " Yuusuke hissed as he glare at Fuuto from across the table.

"The honey syrup on onee-san's pancake taste sweeter compare to my own indeed. " Fuuto said as he lick the corner of his lips.

"W-what.. ? " Ema blurted as she blush slightly.

"Fuuto-kun, behave yourself please. " Masaomi said and look at Fuuto seriously.

"Tch.. alright, alright. " Fuuto shrugged his shoulder and continue eating his pancake. Still shock from the event, she regain her composure slowly as she poke her pancake and place it into her mouth.

 _"F-Fuuto-kun have become more bold now compare to last time.. "_ Ema thought to herself as she steal a glance at Fuuto from the corner of her eyes. Noticing Ema glancing at him, Fuuto gave a teasing smirk in return. Ema blushed and quickly advert her gaze back to her pancake as soon as she see Fuuto smirking at her.

* * *

1 hour later after eating and cleaning all the dishes, Ema is currently taking a bath in the bathtub. _"Aah.. ~ It sure is good soaking in the bathtub once in awhile. If only Juli can join me too. "_ Ema thought to herself as she close her eyes to relax her body. Juli was suppose to join Ema but due to catching a cold last night, he is unable to accompany Ema in taking a bath.

"I see you are relaxing yourself, onee-san~ " a voice whisper closely beside Ema's left ear. Startled by the voice, Ema quickly open both of her eyes and turn to her side to see who it was.

"F-F-Fuuto.. kun.. !? " Ema gasp as soon as she see Fuuto kneeling down while his head resting on his arms on the side of the bathtub.

"What's wrong? Can't I be here? " He said teasingly.

"B-but I did lock the do- "

"Lock the door? If it's lock, then how am I suppose to come in here? " Fuuto interrupts Ema and question her.

 _"What.. ? Did I really forgot to lock the door? But I really did make sure that it was lock before I undress myself. "_ Ema wonder to herself as she give a confuse look to Fuuto.

"Well, it _is_ really lock now thanks to me. " He give Ema a mischievous smirk as he caress Ema's head. For a moment, Ema can't seems to think properly as she look at Fuuto blankly.

"AHH! " Ema yelled as soon as she notice that she is completely naked and the bubble foam being her only shield. She accidentally splash water on Fuuto as she turn her body away from him.

"D'aww.. This is my favourite hoodie. Now it's wet because of you. " Fuuto said in a sad tone as he look at his hoodie shirt.

"I-I'm sorry but c-can you leave? I-I'm currently taking a bath. " Ema stutters on her words and blush intensely due to feeling extreme embarrassment.

"I will leave, of course. But on one condition. " He said as he try to dry off his hoodie with a towel.

"W-what is it.. ? " She turn her head slightly to look at Fuuto.

"If you promise me that you will watch a movie together with me in my room after your bath, I'll leave straight away. " Fuuto grab onto Ema's chin and pull her head upward to face him as he replied.

 _"What.. ? Watch a movie together with him in his room? A-anyway, I guess I should promise him. If I don't, he really is going to stay here until I do. "_ Ema quickly nod her head as soon as the thought of Fuuto staying here with her if she refuse.

"I will be waiting for you in my room then. Don't let me wait for you that long. " Fuuto whisper closely to Ema's right ear and let go of her chin. He then get up and gave Ema a sly smile before leaving the bathroom. As soon as Fuuto close the door behind him, Ema quickly get up from the bathtub and rush toward to the door to lock it. After making sure the door is really locked, she felt all her strength left her body as she sit down on the floor.

 _"I'm really sure that I lock the door earlier. But if I really lock it, how did Fuuto-kun get in here? "_ she wonder to herself as she place both of her hand on her blushing cheeks. The image of Fuuto looking at her earlier send her heat beating intensely and she quickly shook her head to dismiss the image. As soon as she regain her composure, she get up from the floor and begin to dry off her body and put on some clean clothing. She pack back all her shower stuff into a bucket and look at herself at the mirror to make sure her blushing is completely gone before heading back to her room.

* * *

"Chii! What took you so long? I was really worried, you know! " Juli said as soon as Ema enter her room.

"I'm sorry, Juli. I kind of fall asleep while soaking in the bathtub. " Ema lied because she know Juli is going to attack Fuuto if she tell him what happened in the bathroom earlier.

"What? Falling asleep in the bathtub? It's really dangerous, you know! Are you alright? Do you feel dizzy? " Juli quickly get up from the bed and rush off toward to Ema's side.

"I'm alright. It's just sleeping in the bathtub, Juli. It's different from hot spring. " Ema chuckled slightly as she unpack her shower stuff.

"I should really come with you next time. That way, I can wake you up if you ever fall asleep again in the bathtub, Chii. " Juli said and heave a small sigh.

"Sure. How are you feeling now? Better? " Ema ask worriedly as she hold Juli close to her.

"I'm slightly better now compare to this morning. I'm sure I will be well if I take another nap. " He replied as he wipe off some of his sweat on his forehead.

"Then you better take another nap. " She smiled as she put down Juli on the bed gently.

"Are you going to stay here and study, Chii? " Juli questioned.

"N-no, I have some house chores I need to take care of today. " Ema stutter on her word slightly as she recall her promise to Fuuto in the bathroom earlier.

"I see. Then come back here as soon as you're done with your cleaning, alright? " Juli said as he smile at Ema.

"Alright. Have a good rest, Juli. " Ema landed a small peck on Juli's forehead and leave her room. _'I will be waiting for you in my room then. Don't let me wait for you that long. '_ Fuuto's voice echoes loudly in Ema's head as she make her way to Fuuto's room. _"O-oh no.. I've make him wait for 20 minutes. I hope he is not mad at me. "_ She thought to herself as she quicken her pace a little.

* * *

 _"W-well.. Here I am. "_ Ema is currently standing in front of Fuuto's room and she have yet to knock on the door. _"I should knock on the door. I can't make Fuuto-kun wait for me any longer. "_ As she is about to knock on the door, suddenly the door flung open in front of her.

"Sure took you long enough, onee-san. " Fuuto furrowed his eyebrows and cross his arms to his chest.

"I-I'm really sorry for making you w-wait. " Ema quickly bowed as she apologize.

"Kidding~ I know you need time to dry off that hair of yours. " He grin cheerfully.

 _"Phew.. I'm glad that he is not mad at me. "_ Ema thought to herself as she look at Fuuto with widen eyes.

"What are you doing still standing there? Come in already. " Fuuto move aside and gesture Ema to enter his room.

"O-oh, right.. ! " Ema make her way into Fuuto's room awkwardly. _"If I think about it, this is actually the first time I come into Fuuto-kun's room. "_ she stand in the middle of the room and look around. The room wall is filled with Fuuto's photoshoot poster, in front of his bed stand a 32 inch plasma TV, on the left side of his bed contain a tall shelf of CDs and DVDs while on the right side of the bed contain his closet and dressing table. _"As expected of an idol's bedroom. "_ She felt amaze by the scene before her.

"Sit down already. I've got the movie selected before you came here. " He said as he place both of his hand on Ema's shoulder and guide her to his bed.

"W-what movie are we watching this time? " Ema sit down on Fuuto's bed and question him curiously.

"You will know as soon as the movie start. Well, are you ready to watch it? " Fuuto ask as he sit down closely beside Ema.

"Y-yes, I'm ready. " She replied as she move away a little from Fuuto. But Fuuto close both of their distance again as soon as Ema move a little.

"You're not going to escape from me. " Fuuto smile mischievously as he place his right arm on Ema's waist and pull her closer to him. Ema blush as she look at Fuuto's arm around her waist.

"Let's s-start the movie, s-shall we.. ? " Ema stutters on her word and look at the 32 inch plasma TV.

"Sure~ " He pick up the remote control from his bed and press the play button on it. The movie start to play and the title of the movie appear before the 32 in plasma TV.

"T.. The Phantom of the Opera.. ? " Ema stare at the TV screen dumfounded as soon as the title appears.

"It's not like I really want to watch it but my upcoming literature exam consist of this story. My lecturer told us to watch this movie to understand the story better. Watching this alone is going to kill me so I drag you along to watch with me. " Fuuto said as he place his head on Ema's shoulder.

"O-oh.. I see. " Ema mutters as she felt her heartbeat rising slowly. _"I remember watching this movie before when I was 5 and I really don't like it because the phantom is scary. I hope I get to endure through this movie again. "_ Ema gulped as she try to keep her composure.

 _"It seems like she is scared to watch this movie. Jackpot~ She's going to cling onto me for sure when that phantom appear out of nowhere in the movie. "_ Fuuto thought to himself as he look at Ema slyly from the corner of his eyes.

* * *

It has been half an hour since they start watching the movie together and Ema startled each time the phantom appear. She have yet to get used to seeing the phantom due to unknown reason of fearing him. As for Fuuto, he have been yawning for the pass 20 minutes and show no sign of interest in the movie. "This movie is so boriiing. How can that teacher ask me to watch this boring movie anyway? " Fuuto whined as he nuzzle on Ema's shoulder.

"W-well, it's because this story is going to come out in your literature test, isn't it? " Ema questioned as she glance at Fuuto from the corner of her eyes.

"Still, I can't stand such boring movie. I know! Let's do something fun together instead~ " Fuuto hit the pause button on the remote control and throw it aside. The scene of the phantom's face is froze on the 32 inch plasma TV which send a chill down Ema's spine.

 _"O-oh no.. W-why does it have to be the scene where the phantom show his evil grin.. ? "_ Ema widen her eyes in fear as she look at the TV screen.

"Hey, I'm here and not there. " Fuuto whisper close to Ema's ear.

"E-eh.. ? S-sorry but what did you say earlier? " Ema quickly turn her head to face Fuuto as she look at him quizzically.

"I said, let's do something fun together instead of watching that movie. " Fuuto replied and smirk slyly.

"W-what do you mean do something fun together.. ? " She tilt her head slightly as she questioned.

"This.. " He push Ema down to the bed and get on top of her as he pin both of Ema's shoulder on the bed. Ema widen her eyes in surprise and blush intensely as she look at Fuuto.

"F-Fuuto.. kun.. ? " Ema stutter as she try to call his name.

"This is much more fun than watching that boring movie. " Fuuto said and lower his head toward to Ema's face. He press his lips against hers and kiss her passionately. Ema felt her heartbeat risen and is beating hardly in her chest. She try to resist by pushing Fuuto's body away but Fuuto hold her shoulder hardly which cause her to wince in pain slightly.

"Don't try to resist. You know you can't win against me and I do whatever I want. Also, don't forget that you belong to me alone. " Fuuto whisper and bite Ema's nape hardly.

"Ahh.. ! " Ema moaned and blush hardly. _"W-why is this happening to me? I-I thought Fuuto-kun accepted me as his onee-san.. So why is he doing this to me? "_ She question herself silently as she shut her eyes tightly.

"This should let my other brothers know that you belong to me. " He smile as he caress the love mark on Ema's nape. Ema felt a little pain as Fuuto caress her nape which cause her to jerk slightly.

"F-Fuuto-kun.. W-why are you doing this to me.. ? " Ema mutters as she look at Fuuto.

"Why, you ask? It's because you belong to me. Don't you dare try to escape for I will catch you no matter how hard you try. " He grin mischievously as he touch Ema's cheek gently. Ema widen her eyes and find herself at a loss of words.

"Fuuto-kun.. I- "

"Shut up. You belong to me for the whole day today. Don't you dare say you have to go and prepare tea break dessert for the others. " He lie down on the bed and cuddle Ema closely to him.

"B-but.. " Ema try to protest but fail miserably as her face bury deeply on Fuuto's chest.

"I'm going to take a nap. And you're not going anywhere until I'm awake, you hear me? " He said as he tighten his embrace to indicate that she is trap in his arms. Unable to resist, she nod slowly as she blush intensely. "Good. Now, just stay still while I get some sleep. " Fuuto mumbled as he close his eyes to get some rest.

 _"H-how did I end up like this.. ? I-I guess I have no choice but to obey him for today.. "_ She thought to herself as she unintentionally nuzzle closely to Fuuto's chest which cause her heartbeat to beat even hardly in her chest. _"I-I can't seems to stop my heart from beating hardly.. At this rate, I'm going to pass out. "_ she cling onto her chest tightly and feel her heart beating rapidly.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that concludes Fuuto's route! How is this chapter? Is it too _hawt_ for you guys that your kokoro goes **doki doki**? **(XD)** Hmm.. I wonder if Ema is afraid of the phantom is due to Fuuto resembles him? **(LOL)** Well, it's up to your imagination why Ema is afraid of the phantom~

 **Iori:** Eh.. ? You are preparing today's tea break alone, Kyo-nii?  
 **Ukyo:** Yes. Apparently, Ema-chan promised to make parfait together with me but she is nowhere to be seen.  
 **Iori:** Is that so? Maybe she is just tired and decided to skip preparing tea break today.  
 **Ukyo:** Hmm.. Maybe? _*scratch his head slightly*_

No! She is held captive by Fuuto! Go save her! **(XD)** Alright, next will be Wataru's route! Say, would you be so kind to **R & R** for me? I would really appreciate it if you guys take your time to give me your review! Thank you so much for reading this oneshot~ (^o^)


End file.
